Et la sirène devint humaine
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Arthur était un punk, renfermé et assez vulgaire. Rien d'un gentleman en somme. Mais après des rencontres houleuses avec Francis il commence à vouloir lui plaire. Petit problème: Francis vient d'une famille assez riche et très "posh". Et le punk devint gentleman... Ouais... ça c'est en théorie. La pratique est beaucoup plus compliquée. (Plusieurs pairings à venir)
1. Chapter 1

**Sirène  
**

Il se tenait droit face à l'aquarium. Les yeux verts suivant le moindre mouvement des poisson. Ses cheveux blonds possédaient quelques mèches vertes et le jeune homme étaient complètement vêtu de noir. Veste en cuir, piercing de toutes les couleurs sur unes de ses oreilles, un collier de pique, jean déchiré et d'énorme bottes avec semelles lui donnant quelques centimètres de plus. Mais le plus atypique était ses sourcils bien épais.

Arthur regarda les poissons avec ennui. Il avait 17 ans, bientôt 18, et aurait sans doute préférai être ailleurs qu'ici.Même si la visite lui avait plu jamais il le dira. Son plus jeune frère, de neuf ans, courait de partout en riant et sursautant lorsqu'il voyait un nouveau poisson qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Alfred ! Va pas trop loin, ok ?

« Oui, oui ! » dit il s'éloignant un peu plus.

Alors que le punk s'avança pour rester à son niveau il crut voir les yeux de quelqu'un le fixer à travers l'aquarium. Il était fait de sorte à ce qu'on pouvait voir les autres personnes de l'autre coté. Il n'y fit pas attention et continua à avancer.

« Alfred ! Reste près de moi ! » il attrapa sa main et ignora le regard vexé et les joues gonflés de son petit frère.

Arthur soupira en voyant que l'heure tournait. Dans peu de temps ils allaient devoir rentrer dans la pension. Son petit frère avait des amis et le vivait pas trop mal mais lui… Lui qui avait du mal avec les gens, qui aimait être seul faisait office de mouton noir. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans les rues à aller à des concerts, fumer ou encore, avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait, allait voir son professeur.

Il se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée, il devrait garder cet argent pour pouvoir se prendre un appartement et emmener son frère loin de cette ville qu'il haïssait. Il serra la petite main qui fit une petite pression en retour.

« On va devoir rentrer.

« J'ai pas encore pu voir le barracuda ! »

Arthur haussa un sourcil mais se dirigea vers la salle avec le dit poisson. Alfred poussa un « oooooh… » admiratif lorsqu'ils aperçurent le prédateur, cependant il se cacha bien vite derrière son grand frère.

« Alors ? Il fait peur non ? » taquina le grand gentiment.

« J-j'ai pas peur ! Un héros à jamais peur !

« Bien dit mon grand ! » fit une voix à coté d'eux.

Arhur leva la tête en direction de la provenance de cette voix et rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus. Il détailla la personne en face de lui. Il devait avoir le même âge… Non un peu plus. Des boucles blondes retombaient sur les épaules du jeune homme qui sentait le parfum cher à plein nez.

Il portait uniquement une chemise blanche et un jean mais il avait malgré tout fière allure. Arthur le trouva beau mais haussa les épaules et détourna son regard. Son petit frère regarda l'inconnu et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Et vous, vous le trouvez comment le barracuda. » Arthur roula des yeux. _Alfred, n'engage pas une conversation avec un fichu inconnu. Même s'il te fait un grand sourire. SURTOUT s'il te fait un grand sourire. _

« Elégant. Élégant, beau et sauvage. » _Eh beh ! C'est un cas celui là. Depuis quand une sorte de poiscaille long comme une saucisse est beau ?_ A cette pensée, il émit une petit rire qui lui attira les regards des deux personnes à ses côtés.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fais rire ?

« Beau ? Sérieusement ? Ce poisson n'est pas attirant. Il est moche.

« Vous êtes bien rude.

« Et toi tu parle trop comme une tafiole. » rétorqua Arthur. Devant l'air choqué de son voisin il se retourna vers son petit frère. « Oublie le dernier mot.

« Si c'est un gros mot tu me dois 2 euros.

« ET ben il te les doit. » grogna le blond. « Vous vous prenez pour qui Sourcils ?

« Sourcils ?! » s'énerva Arthur.

« Parfaitement et..

« Francis ! » une jolie jeune femme le rejoignit et s'accrocha à son bras. Elle était paré de longs cheveux de jais et de grands yeux bleus. Arthur trouva que cette jupe courte (très courte) et son haut au dos nu la rendait un peu vulgaire. Après il n'était pas en position pour parler avec sa tenue de punk « On rentre ? Je m'ennuie ici… » geigna-t-elle. Le dit Francis lui prit doucement la main et lui en embrassa le dos. « Vois désirs sont des ordres. »

Arthur se tourna vers son frère et mima la scène en exagérant sur la bouche et le regard. Alfred ria devant la pitrerie de son frère. Francis se tourna en le foudroyant du regard et l'anglais lui fit juste un sourire narquois. Avant qu'il eut temps de parler, le punk fit une révérence et dit :

« Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir darlings ! » sur ce il tourna les talons et sortit. Avant qu'il est pu franchir la porte il entendit des pas derrière lui puis un liquide glacé lui couler dans le dos. Il poussa un cri bien aigu et se retourna d'un bon.

L'autre blond se tenait face à lui et avait une bouteille de produit pour les mains. Arthur se palpa la nuque et le dos et fit une grimace à cause de l'impression humide dans son dos. Il y alla pas par quatre chemin.

« Toi, tu vas prendre cher. » sur ce, il l'attrapa par le col et Francis s'agrippa à ses cheveux.

Se fut un méli mélo d'insulte et de coup de poing avant que quelqu'un ose les séparer.

OoOoOo

Arthur tenait contre sa lèvre un mouchoir tandis qu'Alfred racontait la scène avec passion à l'infirmière de la pension. Elle était indienne et ses cheveux noirs étaient méchés de blancs, pourtant elle avait toujours une certaine grâce et était bien la seule qu'Arthur appréciait dans la pension. Peut être parce qu'il passait effectivement beaucoup de temps dans l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Il l'appelait Grany, grand-mère, mais son vrai nom était Ahladita. Alfred et Arthur préféraient la nommer Grany.

« Et après ! Et après ! Arthur se prit un méchant coup de poing et il mordit l'autre gars dans le cou !

« Oui, oui… Pardon ?! » fit la vieille dame choquée. « Enfin Arthur ! A ton âge ! Mordre non mais vraiment ! »

Arthur lui fit simplement un sourire charmeur qu'elle balaya de la main.

« Vraiment ! On dit pourtant que les anglais sont des gentlemans, mais non !

« J'ai jamais voulu être un gentleman.

« Je te parie 50 que tu changeras d'avis bientôt. »

Le jeune adolescent ria si fort qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

« Ok ! Et si jamais je perds je te laisse me donner des leçons. »

Alfredsauta de sa chaise et lança : « Si tu perds tu te déguisera en fille et tu feras la lady ! »

« Tenu ! » fit Arthur en tapant dans la main de son petit frère. Après tout, il ne risquait pas de perdre. Ahladita sourit et commença à parler:

«Tu te souviens de l'histoire de la petite sirène? Qui se transforme pour son prince?

«Et alors? ça se finit mal pour elle non?

«Mais ça peux t'arriver: un jour tu changeras ton comportement pour quelqu'un.

«Bollocks!" cracha Arthur. Puis devant le regard outré de sa grany il tendit deux euros à son frère. "Oublie ce mot aussi."

OoOoOo

La rentrée arriva et Arthur séchait déjà. Assis dans un des arbres du parc non loin de l'école il sortit une cigarette et s'amusa à faire des ronds de fumée.

On allait l'engueuler mais honnêtement ce n'est pas comme si il accordait de l'attention aux reproches. _See if I care. _Etait sa réplique favorite.

Alors qu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur le banc, le vent lui apporta une odeur de parfum. Qui lui disait quelque chose. _Shit, I'm not a dog, c'est sans doute qu'une impression. _

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il sentit un pied le pousser hors du banc et il s'étala par terre.

« What the fuck ?!

« Quel langage ! ça s'améliore pas. » fit une voix.

Arthur vit alors le Francis de l'aquarium. Il était entouré de deux autres personnes. Un albinos, souriant d'un air carnassier avec un… Poussin ? sur son épaule. Il y avait aussi…

« Antonio… Quelle belle fréquentation tu as. D'abord l'italien râleur et maintenant cette chose non identifié ? »

L'espagnol lui fit un grand sourire sans vraie méchanceté. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés furent encore plus malmené lorsqu'il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en disant.

« Mes fréquentations sont les meilleures, et toi tu peux rien dire : t'en as pas. »

Arthur se prit la pique et éclata de rire. « Comme si j'en avais besoin. » Ensuite, rapide comme l'éclair, il se leva d'un bond tira sur sa cigarette, la jeta. Avant que Francis puisse reculer l'anglais l'attrapa par le col et lui souffla toute la fumée au visage.

Francis toussa, plissa les yeux et recula en jurant.

Arthur sourit juste, mais il son sourire disparu lorsqu'il entendit l'albino demander au blond.

« Élégant, beau et sauvage ? Il le mérite toujours ces compliments ? »

Le blond sourit : « Surtout le 'sauvage' »

A ces mots Arthur rougit de colère et de gêne.

« You're so dead.»

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirène II**

Arthur était assis à sa place, et fabriquait avec soin des boulettes de papier. Après en avoir fait 10 petites munitions, il sortit son effaceur. Son effaceur avait été aménagé de fait que ce soit en réalité une sarbacane déguisée. Très enfantin mais tellement pratique pour embêter un certain blond.

Même si lui aussi avait la même technique. Du coup chacun d'entre eux se balançaient des papiers mais le problème c'est que Francis avait des alliés. Arthur devait gérer au moins deux autres attaquants.

Mais il était Arthur Kirkland et avait passé toute son enfance à répliquer à ce genre d'attaque.

Une erreur et le professeur les voit. Un relâchement et il se faisait mitrailler par le trio. A un moment, Arthur réussit à envoyer une boulette dans l'œil de l'albinos qui commença à grogner '_Que c'était pas awesome de se faire battre par le punk sociopathe!_'

Et une victoire pour le 'punk sociopathe'! Au moins il avait du vocabulaire l'allemand.

Alors que l'intercours sonnait et que les élèves évacuaient la salle, Arthur sourit et sortit son carnet. Il commença à griffonner à l'abri des regards.

Des notes, des notes de musique et quelques paroles dans la marge. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui.

Il ferma le petit livre et sortit plutôt son baladeur.

« Arthuuur…

« Va t'en. J'ai pas envie de parler. » Francis fit la moue et s'installa sur la table d'Arthur.

« Et moi j'ai envie. » il prit une mèche verte entre ses doigts et ria lorsque le punk recula sa tête. « Tu es vraiment voyant. Tout le lycée sait à quoi tu ressemble et qui tu es.

« Et alors? Au moins on me fiche la paix. Mais ça marche pas pour tout le monde. » grogna-t-il en foudroyant du regard le blond aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna de lui.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Ça te va bien. »

Arthur balaya se commentaire de la main. Les élèves commencèrent à rentrer et Arthur préféra écouter à sa musique plutôt que de suivre le cours. Il arrivait à avoir des notes correctes alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie.

Alors qu'il se laissait bercer par les accords d'une guitare, il vit la date. Vendredi? Demain, faudra pas qu'il oublie d'aller travailler...

OoOoOo

Arthur regardait tristement son petit frère qui arborait un joli œil au beurre noir. Il le prit sur ses genoux :

« Alfred… T'avais pas à te battre.

« Mais… ils disaient des choses méchantes sur Mathieu ! Et un héros se doit de défendre les autres.

« Tu sais ce que va dire Grany. Elle va être en colère de voir que tu t'es battu.

« Oui mais toi tu te bats aussi ! Pourquoi moi je dois pas me battre ? »

Arthur ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de son frère. _Parce que personne me laisse le choix. Parce que je suis un "mouton noir" comme ils le disent_.

« Fais ce que je dis. Pas ce que je fais. Toi tu es un héros. » le petit hocha la tête « Un héros est gentil et sage. Moi je suis vilain.

« Mais si tu es vilain Ahladita va être triste ! »

Arthur grimaça mais se reprit. « Elle le sera encore plus si tu fais comme moi. Alors sois sage d'accord ? Reste un héros mais sois pas une brute !

« C'est pas facile… Dis, tu m'aideras à défendre Mathieu ? Si tu fais peur aux autres on aura pas besoin de se battre !" demanda le petit des étoiles dans les yeux. Son grand frère avait en effet une apparence intimidante même si dans le fond ce n'était pas un adepte de la bagarre.

« Es tu en train de dire que j'ai une tête à faire peur ?

« Surtout quand t'as ta bille sur la langue ! ça fait serpent !

« Un serpent a une langue fourchue. Et c'est un piercing pas une bille. » ria Arthur. « Tu me présentera Mathieu d'accord ? Comme ça on pourra l'aider. »

Alfred sourit de toutes ses dents et sauta de ses genoux. Il alla courir vers le parc, sans doute pour voir si son ami était encore là pour le présenter à son frère.

Arthur le regarda partir avec un sourire. Il avait beau être froid avec quasiment chaque personne qu'il croise, son cœur se réchauffait face à son petit frère. Sa seule famille avec Grany.

_Et tes frères? _

Il se mordit les lèvres en se souvenant de ces trois autres grands frères. Il en avait peu de souvenir. Ils étaient tous partis lorsque lui n'était qu'un gosse. Il avait du mal, bien du mal à se souvenir d'avant ses 9 ans.

Alfred revint rapidement, le tirant hors de ses pensées, avec lui un jeune enfant tout blonds le suivaient. Il avait de grands yeux mauves qui fascinèrent l'anglais punk.

"Hello toi! Je suis Arthur, le grand frère d'Alfred. Et toi?

"M-Mathieu... Mathieu Bonnefoy." _Ce nom me dit quelque chose..._ "Je...

"T'as pas à avoir peur Mattie! Il est pas méchant même s'il veut le faire croire! Tu sais, un jour il va se déguiser en fille!" fit Alfred avec sa voix naturellement un peu bruyante. Ce qui fait que plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux.

"Arrête te dire tes bêtises toi!" lança Arthur en lui chatouillant les côtes pour le punir, il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre petit un peu intimidé. "J'espère qu'il t'embête pas trop! Il m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi en tout cas."

"Ah bon? C'est gentil." répondit doucement Mathieu.

Voyant qu'il était intimidé par sa présence, Arthur se tourna vers Alfred.

"ça va bientôt être l'heure de rentrer à la pension. On y va ou bien tu compte rester encore un peu au parc avec ton ami?

"Je veux jouer! Je pourrai aller dormir chez Mattie un jour? A ce qui paraît il a un graaaaand jardin!

"Il faut d'abord demander à Mattiew et ses parents. On s'invite pas chez les gens Alfred!" lui reprocha l'ado.

"Ce serait bien!" fit l'enfant aux yeux mauves d'une voix joyeuse. "Demain je demande!"

Arthur sourit et regarda plus attentivement l'ami de son frère. Il portait de petites lunettes et des vêtements soignés. Lorsqu'il plissa les yeux il vit que les lunettes venaient d'une marque assez chère. Il haussa un sourcil. Alfred continuait de parler à son habitude.

"ça aurait bien de t'inviter chez nous mais les autres sont pas d'accord. Et en plus ils savent pas cuisiner. Y a que Grany qui fait bien à manger mais elle vit pas avec nous. Et on est obligé d'éteindre la lumière tôt le soir.

"C'est bizarre là où t'habite."

_Ouais, mais toi t'as des parents. _Arthur se mordit la langue avant que les mots s'échappent de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu jaloux. Come il aurait aimé avoir une famille, une maison, quelque chose rien qu'à lui et ne pas être prisonnier avec les autres enfants.

"Mathieu! T'es là, je te cherchais partout! ça va pas de disparaître comme ça." fit une voix féminine. Une élégante femme s'approcha. Arthur la mis alors dans la catégorie "bourgeoise" à peine qu'il l'a vit. Talons, haut, vêtements de marque et de grosses lunettes de soleil. Oh, n'oublions le petit sac à main qui ressemble plus à un porte monnaie-sac. Les femmes qu'il voyait d'habitude avait un sac avec plein d'affaires et même lui, quand il sortait en ville, il se baladait avec un sac en bandoulière.

Y avait-il seulement les clés de la voiture? Dans ce cas là, des poches suffirai amplement. Et de ce sac devait faire d'office de porte monnaie vu la tête que ça avait. La dame avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en boucle soyeuse dans son dos.

"Mère! Voici mon ami Alfred et son grand frère Arthur Kirkland."

La mère baissa légèrement ses lunettes et le punk eut juste le temps de voir deux yeux mauves l'observer hautainement avant qu'elle les remonta.

"Enchanté, je suis la mère de Mathieu. Marie Bonnefoy" elle resta à une distance assez grande des deux frères ce qui énerva Arthur mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

"De même. Nous nous demandions justement si mon frère pouvait venir à la maison pour jouer avec Mattiew un jour.

"Mathieu.

"Pardon?" questionna Arthur prit au dépourvu.

"Mathieu. Pas 'Mattiew', ne déformez pas son nom."

_Désolé ça c'est mon accent et je vous emmerde. Calme, zen, cette dame est trop 'posh' pour pouvoir s'engueuler avec elle sans passer pour la racaille de première. _

Arhur regard l'ange souriant qu'était le petit et reposa son regard sur la mère qui attendait en tapant du pied. Alfred s'engagea alors dans la converstation.

"Madame! Je pourrai venir jouer chez Mattie un jour? Ou pour dormir?" devant le regard froid de l'adulte il demanda alors "Ou alors il pourrait venir un après midi avec moi?

"Jouer chez vous?

"Oui! Le directeur il est d'accord pour l'après midi mais pas le soir." annonça joyeusement l'enfant.

"Le directeur?

"De la pension." marmonna Arthur qui n'aimait pas en parler.

Marie les regarda et soupira avec un regard disant clairement _'ça explique tout alors..._'

"Non, pas chez vous alors. Peut être un après midi mais on est si occupé en ce moment." soupira de nouveau, cette fois ci de façon exagéré la femme. Bon, elle n'allait pas les laisser venir ça se voyait.

Un punk et son petit frère ne faisait pas bonne impression.

"Es ce que demain il peut au moins venir pour le goûter?" fit la voix plaintive de Mathieu. "Francis va faire des gâteau!"

_Francis... Oh. Oh..._" Francis? Francis Bonnefoy le blond aux bouclettes?" demanda Arthur. Il l'avait surnommé le blonds aux bouclettes à cause de ses cheveux. Plus d'une fois ce fut un sujet de moquerie. Leur surnom habituel furent donc 'Bouclettes' et 'Sourcils.'. En repensant à ça, Arthur rit doucement.

"Bon, pour le gouter d'accord. Vous connaissez Francis?" demanda Marie à son tour. "D'habitude mon fils ne... Il a des amis moins... Extravagant."

Arthur se retint de s'énerver et aussi d'éclater de rire. Extravagant? What the fuck! ça se voyait qu'elle le jugeait comme pas conforme pour ses enfants. Il haïssait ces gens qui se cachaient derrière de belles paroles.

"Bon, on va devoir y aller. Grany nous attends sans doute avant de partir." Alfred fit la moue mais dit au revoir à son ami avant d'aller

Son frère pouvait au moins passer un moment avec son ami demain.

Il se imaginait la maison que pouvait avoir Francis et sa famille lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers la grille d'entrée de leur pension.

_Aaaah... Pension, ma belle prison._

Elle avait tout d'un énorme manoir digne d'un film d'horreur. Elle avait pas tant d'enfants et la cour était souvent vide. La cour était de béton et une marelle avait était dessiné sur le sol. De temps en temps Arthur les faisait sortir pour un ballon prisonnier ou un foot. ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir ses enfants délaissé. Mais souvent les enfants avaient peur de lui et de son apparence et depuis il faisait moins d'efforts pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent une fillette de même pas 6 ans courut à lui en pleurant.

"Artie! Le sous-directeur est méchant!

"Pourquoi?" il s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer doucement. La petite s'appelait Wy et était un des seuls enfants qui ne fuyaient pas en le voyant.

"Il m'a traité d'idiote parce que... Parce que..." sanglota-t-elle "Parce que j'ai fait tomber un verre alors que je voulais aider la dame de la cuisine."

Arthur lui frotta le dos et l'emmena avec lui chez Grany. Le sous-directeur était rentre dedans et n'hésitait pas à engueuler les enfants comme du poisson pourri. Un jour, Arthur avait eut le cran de lui répondre et il s'était pris une gifle monumentale. Grany avait pris ensuite sa défense et le directeur a du intervenir pour résoudre le problème.

Le directeur était vieux et Arthur se doutait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps mais le soucis c'était que le sous-directeur, , le menait par le bout du nez. Ce qui était amusant à dire parce que une des distinctions chez Henning c'est qu'il avait un nez crochu et bien grand.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et posa la petite sur un lit. Ahladita arriva presque prête à rentrer chez elle. Elle passait ses journées à la pension pour les enfants mais elle rentrait chez elle le soir. Elle poussa une exclamation en voyant la petite Wy en larmes.

"Ma chérie! Qu'es ce qui ce passe?

"Monsieur.. Monsieurs Henning il...

"Ah! Celui là! Un jour je vais lui éclater un balais contre son nez deux fois trop grands!

"Eh calme Grany!" ria Arthur. "Il mérite pas que tu te fatigue pour lui."

La vieille indienne caressa la joue d'Alfred puis ensuite celle d'Arthur afin de se tourner et calme la petite.

"Là... je vais te faire un sirop. Ici, peut rien faire, il n'a pas le droit de rentrer. Tu es protégée ici."

OoOoOo

Dans son lit trop petit, Arthur observait son frère dormir comme une souche. Il attendait que la porte d'entrée de la pension fasse se bruit de serrure qu'on ferme.

Lorsque ce son tant attendit se fit entendre, le punk sortit de sous sa couverture et saisit ses bottes. Sur la pointe des pieds il se dirigea dans le couloir et se mit en direction des cuisines. De là, il y avait une porte qui emmenait vers l'arrière du bâtiments. Il ne lui restait qu'à grimper au mur et il serait libre comme chaque soir. Il n'était vêtu qu'un t-shirt noir et un vieux pantalon lâche mais ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la rue, Arthur se mit à courir comme un dingue. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent frais de la nuit lui fouetter le visage. A bout de souffle il s'arrêta et entendit quelqu'un frapper dans ses mains.

"Eh bien... Si tu faisais ça en sport tu pourrai remonter ta moyenne de quelque point."

De l'ombre un japonais sortit à sa rencontre. Il avait peut être dans la trentaine, l'ado n'en savait rien. Cet homme était son professeur de musique, Kiku Honda.

"Sensei." salua Arthur avec un sourire. "Que faites vous dehors si tard?

"Et toi Iggy-kun? Je n'aime pas te savoir errer les rues si tard. Si Grany le savait...

"Elle n'a pas à le savoir.

"Ne préfères tu pas jouer des morceaux chez moi? "

Arthur soupira. Il savait que c'était une façon de l'empêcher de courir les rues. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux, l'inquiétude ne quittait jamais le regard de son professeur.

Au final, il hocha la tête et suivit le japonais jusqu'à chez lui. Côte à côte, ils marchaient en silence.

Kiku appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il se souvint encore du jour où il vit pour la première fois Arthur.

_Il avait un élève a entrainé et comme il faisait beau ils avaient joué dans son jardin. C'est alors qu'il enchainait les notes pour monter à son élève comment faire qu'il vit une tête blonde qui sur le mur qui écoutait les yeux fermés. Il s'arrêta brutalement et l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux. _

_Voyant qu'il était découvert il avait voulu s'enfuir mais Kiku l'appela et l'invita à venir. ça a été dur de faire parler le petit qui était méfiant mais au final il demanda:_

_"Vous pouvez m'apprendre de la musique à moi aussi?"_

Il fut un élève brillant et jouait de deux instruments. Kiku lui avait plusieurs fois demandé où il trouvait l'argent pour payer ses cours mais il ne faisait que hausser les épaules et s'il insistait Arthur ne faisait que ce taire.

"Alors? Quelle instrument? Tu as une idée? Vu que c'est la nuit, la guitare électrique sera un peu trop...

"Je vais jouer avec Lady Fae." il s'approcha d'une housse de violon et l'ouvrit. Là reposait un violon d'un bleu électrique. Le préféré d'Arthur. Il le saisit avec douceur et le souleva.

"Lorsque tu composera un beau morceau avec elle, elle sera à toi.

"Et je tendrai mes mèches en bleus pour m'accorder à elle" ria Arthur tout en commençant à faire résonner quelques notes.

OoOoOo

Arthur frappa à la porte de la maison des Bonnefoy. Elle. Etait. Immense. Il était tellement impressionné qu'il ne remarqua pas que son frère tenait son sac avec précaution et n'arrêtait pas de jeté des coups d'œil à l'intérieur.

"Oh fuck. That's not a house, it's a castle!" observa Arthur et en donnant deux euros à son frère qui avait tendu la main. "Bon, ça à part. Tu est sage, tu crie pas. Surtout tu crie pas. Tu pense à te laver les mains, à dire merci et tu touche pas à tout.

"Sir! Yes sir!

"Et ne monopolise pas la parole.

"Monopolise?

"Parle pas trop quoi."

Alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de son frère, la porte s'ouvrit. Francis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dire.

"Arthur?

"Bouclettes." salua Arthur avec ce sourire narquois qu'il affichait toujours devant son Némésis.

" Si j'avais su... Et c'est ton frère? Alfred c'est ça? enchanté! Je suis le grand frère de Mathieu."

Alfred sourit et demanda directement: "Il est où Mattie? J'ai un truc à lui montrer!

"Il est dans sa...

"MATTIE! Viens voir!" cria le petit en courant à l'intérieur.

"Chambre...

"Alfred! Indoor voice!" lança Arthur en le suivant pour le calmer. Il l'attrapa par le col et le tourna vers lui. "Qu'es ce que j'ai dit à propos d'être calme et de ne PAS crier?

"But... But I...

"C'est pas grave. C'est normal d'être énergique quand on est enfant." sourit Francis

La mère arriva alors, toujours chic et vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, et grimaça à la vue des deux 'intrus'.

"Déjà là?

"Alfred aime être ponctuel pour voir ses amis.

"Mmmm..." elle se dirigea vers un grand escalier blanc et appela son fils. "Mathieu! Ton camarade est là." il eut un moment avant qu'elle se remit à lui parler. "Ne cours pas Mathieu Williams! On ne cours pas à l'étage!

"Oui Mère." fit doucement son plus jeune fils en descendant calmement les escaliers. Alfred se jeta presque sur lui et déclara:

"Regarde! Je t'avais promis de l'emmener et la voilà!

"Washington?"

Alfred hocha la tête et sortit de son sac... Une souris. Arthur écarquilla les yeux et il entendit un cri lui vriller les tympans.

Apparemment la Marie n'aimait pas ces petites bêtes.

"Mère calmez vous!" fit Francis en se dirigeant vers elle.

"OH MON DIEU! Sortez là! Sortez là de ma maison!

"Alfred... Range la souris..

"Washington.

"Range Washington. Tu viens de gagner points en rivalité avec Madame Bonnefoy."

Après quelques minutes à avoir négocié, promis qu'il surveillerai correctement la souris et après que les deux enfants sont partis dans la chambre de Mathieu pour jouer et sauver la petite bête des cris de la mère, Arthur resta seul avec un Francis et sa mère hystérique.

"Votre frère est vraiment mal éduqué! On n'a pas idée d'emmener une bête dans la maison de ses hôtes!

"Je suis désolé, mais il ne voulait pas vous faire peur. Cette souris ne va pas s'échapper, il est très doué avec les animaux.

"Je le laisse jouer avec Mathieu parce que c'est son camarade mais si vous ne faîtes rien pour son comportement je ne le laisserai pas traîner avec cet... Cet... Cette future racaille!" cracha-t-elle en foudroyant Arthur du regard.

"Madame. Je ne vous permet pas.

"Vos parents devrait avoir honte de vous!"

La colère frappa Arthur comme une vague et mais il se mordit les lèvres.

Il sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche.

"Mère, allez vous reposer. Arthur, une boisson te tente?" fit Francis en tentant de calmer la tension envahissante.

"Non." grogna le punk. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et donna un bout de papier. "Une vieille dame qui s'appelle Ahladita va passer le prendre plus tard. Si jamais il y a un problème ceci est mon numéro. Il est déjà au courant."

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Francis observa la porte fermé et regarda avec un léger sourire le numéro griffonné sur le papier.

OoOoOo

Arthur enchaînait les petits boulot depuis un moment. Là, il servait dans un bar. Un bar gay. Cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas seulement les mains baladeuses qui parfois se faisaient sentir. Seulement le client était roi.

"Voici vos boissons Messieurs.

"Merci mon mignon!" lança un des hommes, plutôt musclé, et qui allait sans doute lui laisser son numéro sur l'addition. Cela le surprenait puisqu'il se trouvait pas spécialement beau et il rappelait jamais de toute façon.

Il était vêtu d'un haut sans manches et d'un jean moulant. C'était la tenue 'pour la travail' que le patron disait mais Arthur se doutait que le patron devait bien en profiter lorsqu'il servait les clients. Au début il avait rougit plus d'une fois en se regardant dans le miroir mais il y a un moyen pour ça: ne pas se regarder dans un miroir.

Après son shift il rentra tard. Alfred était resté debout pour lui parler et ses yeux était à peine ouvert.

"Et après Francis nous as donné des cookies! J'en ai donné à Washington!

"Tu me raconteras ça demain d'accord? Maintenant tu dois dormis. "

Après que son frère soit endormi, il vit qu'il avait reçu un message sur son portable. L'écran s'alluma et le message s'ouvrit.

_Ton frère a été adorable! La prochaine fois reste prendre un verre Sourcils. ;)_

_Francis_

Il haussa un sourcil et retint un sourire. Il tapota une réponse.

_Rêve toujours Bouclettes! En passant, Washington s'est échappé chez vous. Vous l'avez retrouvé? _

_A_

Arthur attendit un moment et son portable s'alluma de nouveau.

_T'es pas sérieux là?!_

_F_

Arthur rangea son portable et s'allongea avec un grand sourire sur son lit. Demain, il continuera à embêter Francis avec ce petit plaisir coupable qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois. Il haussa un sourcil à cette pensée mais le sommeil le gagna bien rapidement.

**Voilà, voilà! En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^ Le surnom 'Frog' viendra plus tard dans l'histoire mais j'aime bien leur surnom actuel. Si jamais vous trouvez les personnages un peu OC promis, ça va s'arranger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sirène III**

Beaucoup de gens sont souvent étonnés à chaque qu'il voit le punk Arthur Kirkland en train de lire dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Certes son apparence le rendait voyant dans cet endroit mais beaucoup le laissait en paix. Arthur tournait les pages lentement et se perdait dans la lecture sur les... Les dragons. ça réputation de mec froid et indifférent à tout prendrait un sacré coup si les autres élèves remarquaient qu'il lisait un livre sur les créatures fantastiques.

"Allez Roddy! Tu peux bien partir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude! Juste pour le awesome moi!" fit une voix bruyante.

La reconnaissant Arthur ferma vite son livre et alla le ranger. Si Gilbert le voyait avec ça allait faire le tour de l'endroit. Alors qu'il rangeait le livre assez haut, il se félicita de continuer à porter ses bottes doté de grosses semelles. ça lui donnait assez de taille pour ranger les livres qu'il lisait et pour être à la même hauteur que Francis lorsqu'il se foudroyait du regard.

"Gilbert je te prierai de baisser le volume dans cette bibliothèque!" murmura celui qui tenait la bibliothèque. "Vraiment, c'est un lieu de calme et de sérénitude.

"Bah! C'est ennuyeux... Je peux t'emmener dans des endroits bien plus intéressants que celui là." la voix de l'allemand devint suave.

Arthur curieux pencha la tête discrètement pour observer la scène. ... En fait il aurait préféré ne rien voir. Gilbert avait attrapé Roderich par la taille et ne se gênait pas pour lui déposer des baisers dans le cou avant de l'embrasser sans vraiment faire attention aux quelques peu regards qui les regardaient bouche bé. Arthur se retourna, entendit le bruit d'une claque. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur le 'couple', Gilbert se tenait la joue et fixait l'autrichien de façon outré. Avant qu'il ait pu parler tous entendirent Arthur soupirer.

"Dommage que j'ai raté la claque..."

Roderich rougit deux fois plus et claqua sa langue:

"Kirkland, je me passerai de vos commentaires.

"Je me passerai de ta politesse de noble." lança Arthur en jouant avec le piercing de sa langue. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna entre les rayons de livres.

_Voyons si il y a un livre intéressant..._ Alors qu'il cherchait il ne regarda pas devant lui et rentra dans quelqu'un, le faisant presque tomber. Il rattrapa la personne de ses bras:

"Oh! I'm sorry! Tu vas..." Francis lui sourit.

"Salut Sourcils! Je t'ai manqué?" le français glapit lorsque le punk fit mine de le laisser tomber. Le bourgeois s'accrocha plus fort aux bras du blonds qui le redressa.

"Très courageux dis moi." se moqua Arthur.

"Silence!" réclama la voix de l'autrichien.

"Moi au moins je me teins pas les cheveux en verts!" chuchota Francis pour respecter les autres élèves lisant ou étudiant.

"Qu'es ce que mes mèches viennent voir là dedans." s'étonna Arthur. "En plus. Il sont assortis à mon piercing" il tira la langue pour lui montrer et Francis écarquilla les yeux.

"Faut être masochiste pour se faire un trou sur la langue.

"Faut être masochiste pour venir critiquer ma façon d'être." grogna Arthur mais en souriant. "Allez, va bosser et faire ton enfant modèle."

Francis n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il disait ça que l'ado sortit de la bibliothèque. En sortant, Arthur sourit lorsqu'il repensa à la mine terrifiée de son Nemesis lorsqu'il avait fait semblant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Lorsque qu'il se rendit compte qu'il souriant à cause de cet imbécile, il secoua la tête et alla fumer dans la cour.

OoOoOo

Lorsqu'il rentra à la pension, Alfred jouait avec les autres enfants. En le voyant arriver son frère cria son nom, tout joyeux, et la plupart des autres s'enfuirent devant ce punk. Arthur les regarda détaler en haussant un sourcil. Il faisait pas SI peur que ça. Il était pas Henning.

Il s'installa et sortit la guitare qu'il avait pris chez son prof de musique. Alfred sourit deux fois plus.

"Tu vas jouer? Tu vas jouer! Tu vas faire quoi? Tu vas chanter aussi?

"Al, tu sais bien que je chante comme une casserole. Me fais pas essayer.

"Je t'ai pas entendu chanter!

"Mais moi je me suis déjà entendu." commenta Arthur en accordant sa guitare. Wy s'approcha timidement.

Arthur lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Tu... Tu sais bien jouer? Parce que sinon Henning va se plaindre." remarqua-t-elle.

"Ha! Qu'il essaie!" sourit-il.

Alors il se mit à enchaîner morceau sur morceau. Accords après accords. Qu'il se sentait bien, à sortir de bon son. Il finit même par se lever. Les enfants se rapprochèrent et se mirent bientôt à danser. Arthur ria devant son petit frère qui tentait de chanter.

Les petits se mirent en ronde et se mirent à tourner en rond, Arthur se mit a milieu.

Les quelques passants qui regardaient par les grilles du portail purent voir un guitariste des plus 'extravagant' et plein d'enfants danser et rire autour de lui. Un paysage presque féerique.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et un vieil homme sortit de la pension pour observer les enfants avec un triste sourire sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'Arthur le vit il s'arrêta de jouer et demanda:

"Je dérange?

"Oh non! Non pas du tout!" le vieil homme toussa et s'approcha, s'appuyant sur sa canne "Je t'en prie continue. ça fait si longtemps que j'avais pas vue les enfants autant s'amuser."

Le directeur s'assit sur un banc pour mieux profiter de la musique et de cette scène qui reprit juste après.

Le sous-directeur ne vint pas les déranger. Lui même, même s'il le dirait jamais, trouver la musique très réussie.

OoOoOoO

"Et maintenant nous allons faire des groupes! Ce sera sur un thème littéraire et ça peut être sur le théâtre ou de grands auteurs. Même philosophes." annonça la prof. Lorsqu'elle finit de parler Arthur soupira et préféra regarder le ciel bleu dehors.

Il aimerait bien sortir et se poser pour composer la partition pour son violon. Kiku lui offrirait le violon s'il s'en montrait digne. Cet bel instrument qui l'avait toujours fait rêver. A lui! Sa guitare électrique lui appartenait déjà: un noël, son sensei était venu à la pension et lui avait offert sous le regard envieux des autres enfants.

M. Henning avait insisté de sorte à ce que la guitare reste chez le prof car_ 'Cet enfant pourrait déranger les enfants et les voisins! Je refuse qu'il la garde ici!' _du coup, Arthur continue de faire l'aller retour entre la pension et la maison du japonais. Pourtant il se plaignait pas quand il en jouait l'après midi dans la cour.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un certain blond s'installa sans rien dire à ses côtés.

"Eh? Qu'es ce que tu veux? "

Le regard noir du blond lui dit clairement qu'il aurait aimé faire autrement. La prof s'approcha d'eux et dit à Arthur:

" Kirkland, tu feras équipe avec Bonnefoy. Je sais que vous deux vous ne vous aimez pas vraiment mais ce sera une occasion de mieux vous connaître. Aussi, désolée mais je n'allais pas te laisser avec tes compères." lança-t-elle à Francis avec un petit sourire.

Le français leva la tête et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Vous désirs sont des ordres Miss.

"Commence pas à faire ton flatteur." ria-t-elle en s'éloignant mais jetant quand même des regards par dessus son épaule.

Arthur regarda l'échange légèrement dubitatif. Il venait de flirter avec leur prof de littérature là? Et elle y était pas insensible? Elle a 30 ans au moins! L'ado n'hésita à faire entendre son point de vue.

"C'est glauque de draguer une prof de 10 ans plus vieille que toi."

Francis se retourna, et lança de façon hautaine. "Jaloux? Il est vrai que toi on t'accorde si peu d'attention.

"Parce que je l'ai souhaité!" grogna Arthur.

Ils se fixèrent avec défi avant que l'ado de bonne famille rompit le silence.

"Molière.

"Whut?

"Molière, si on doit étudier je veux faire du théâtre et sur Molière. C'était un grand écrivain. Et le théâtre... Aaah..." soupira-t-il rêveur.

"Molière? Pffff! Faisons plutôt Shakespear!" ria l'anglais. "Il y a tellement plus d'émotions dans ses pièces.

"Pour déprimer c'est sur!

"Il a aussi fait des comédies je te signale!"

"Et là tu vas me dire que tu connais toutes ses pièces de théâtre." renifla Francis avec dédain.

"Ah?! Et pourquoi je les connaîtrais pas?!" Arthur se leva et attrapa son voisin par le col. Ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs ça voix augmentant de volume. "Parce que je suis pas comme toi? Je fais pas partie de la bonne bourgeoisie du coup je suis inculte c'est ça?!"

"Monsieur Kirkland! Rasseyez vous!" s'exclama la professeure Alors qu'elle s'approcha Francis leva la main et s'expliqua.

"Non, c'est ma faute Miss." doucement, il saisit les mains d'Arthur et les retirèrent sans quittant le punk du regard. "Je suis désolé Arthur. Je voulais pas te vexer."

Il avait gagné. Si Arthur continuait à s'énerver la faute lui tomberai méchamment dessus parce que Francis, en s'excusant, devenait le gentil.

L'ado en noir se rassit brutalement et préféra se perdre dans la contemplation de la cour par la fenêtre. C'était peut être surprenant mais oui! Oui, il avait lu les œuvres de Shakespeare. Kiku et Grany lui avait conseillé et plus d'une fois il avait tenté d'économiser pour voir une représentation ou acheter un DVD juste pour pouvoir apprécier l'ambiance joué par des acteurs.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour croiser le regard bleu de son 'partenaire'.

"Allez. Ce sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour toi.

"Et pour toi. Va pas me dire que tu es content de travailler avec moi." grogna-t-il

"Vrai. J'aurai préféré le faire avec Tonio ou Gigi. Mais on a tous les trois étés séparés." soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

"Arrête de soupirer comme ça tu vas nous faire une hyperventilation." grogna Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

OoOoOo

"On commencerai par quoi?

"Simple: peut être une rapide biographie sur William et...

"Arthuuuuur! Tu viens jouer avec nous?" cria Alfred en entrant dans la chambre de Francis.

C'était à contrecœur que le punk avait suivit le blond chez lui pour travailler sur son ordinateur et préparer un plan pour leur exposé. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur Shakespeare: des deux, Arthur était le plus buté et le plus énervant s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Marie avait grimacé plus d'une fois en voyant cette 'racaille' entrer dans la maison avec son frère. Alfred en avait profité de l'occasion pour jouer avec Mathieu.

Arthur n'était pas à l'aise. A chaque fois qu'il disait 'Mattiew' il se faisait reprendre et comment dire... Même s'ils faisaient des efforts, ils finissaient par monter le ton. Plus tôt dans la soirée Arthur avait entendu Marie commander du lapin et, les lapins faisant partie de ses animaux préférés, Arthur avait une humeur deux fois plus massacrante. Pire, lorsque Francis compris pourquoi, il a pas arrêté de se moquer: "_C'es trop mignon! Le punk est triste pour de petit lapinou. C'est qu'il y a un cœur sous cette veste en cuir!"_ Après s'être fait poursuivre par un punk énervé dans toute sa chambre il n'avait plus fais de commentaire. ... Pour le moment.

"Non Alfred. Peut être plus tard mais là on a pas finit!" alors que le grand frère d'Alfred se retournait pour le voir, son coude cogna contre sa tasse de thé _(oui, un punk anglais reste un anglais_) et elle se renversa.

"Aaaaaaah! T'as renversé ta tasse sur les papiers!" paniqua Francis.

Les deux ados se redressèrent paniqué de voir leur précieux travail sous la flaque de thé qui s'étalait sur le bureau.

"Alfred! Mouchoir!

"Mais aide moi toi! Enlève l'ordi portable de la table!

"Oh arrête de paniquer! C'est que du thé et je l'avais presque finit!"

Au lieu d'éponger le thé ils finirent par se chamailler, se reprochant mutuellement de cette petite bêtise. Ils finirent par tomber sur le lit tout en continuant à s'envoyer des piques.

"Je parie que tu te refaisais les boucles! Femelette!

"Mais qu'es ce que c'est cette obsession avec mes cheveux!

"Tu me parle d'obsession?" Arthur attrapa des ciseaux et les fit claquer. "T'as raison, faut les couper!

"NOOOON! PAS MES CHEVEUX!

"Arthur." fit la petite voix d'Alfred. "J'ai épongé le thé..." lança-t-il tout sourire. Arthur se retourna, oubliant Francis, avec un sourire.

"Super! C'est adorable de ta part! Oh! Mattiew?" s'étonna Arthur. "Excuse moi je t'avais pas vu." fit Arthur penaud.

"J-j'ai aidé aussi!

"Merci mon chou!" Francis se redressa en disant cette phrase. Les deux grands frères regardèrent leur benjamin en souriant. Y avait pas à dire, ils pouvaient se battre autant qu'ils voulaient mais ils étaient tous les deux aussi gaga de leur petits frères.

Arthur cligna des yeux et se rendit compte de la situation. Alors il poussa de nouveau Francis contre le matelas, ignorant le cri outré il descendit du lit.

"Bon! Voyons ce qui a été sauvé...

"Quel est ce raffut!" s'exaspéra la maîtresse de maison en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre. En voyant la flaque, les mouchoirs remplis de thé et son fils dont la chemise fut malmené à cause de leur bagarre, elle porta un regard accusateur sur le blond aux mèches vertes.

"VOUS!

"Quoi?

"On dit 'pardon', tout d'abord... Ensuite comment osez vous vous comportez comme une brute dans ma maison?!

"Mais j'ai rien fait! Bon... j'ai renversé la tasse.

"Et vous brutalisez mon pauvre Francis." gronda-t-elle.

"Il s'en sort assez bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait brutalisé!" contra l'ado.

"Mère, ce n'est rien, on était juste en train de... " les deux se regardèrent puis un moment. "On se battait oui mais..." il se mit soudain à glousser. Puis un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Arthur, sentant un sourire contagieux grimper sur ses lèvres commença à demander:

"ça va? Tu... Tu te sens bien? Pourquoi tu te marre là?!" oh mince, il sentit qu'il avait aussi envie de rire maintenant.

Les deux ados se regardèrent puis explosèrent mutuellement de rire. Ils avaient tellement l'air débile comme ça. Les deux petits frères se mirent à rire aussi, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas la situation. La seule personne qui ne trouvait pas cela amusant était la maîtresse de maison.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

"Eh! Sourcils!" Francis se pencha à l'oreille couverte de piercings "Attention: _She is not amused*!_"

Arthur plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour éviter de rire encore plus fort. Le fou rire se calma petit à petit mais Arthur arborait encore un sourire face à la mère. Pendant un cour moment il se sentait bien.

OoOoOo

"Des grenouilles pour le dîner? Nope! Je préfère aller manger à la pension!" lança Arthur en remettant son blouson pour rentrer. Francis soupira:

"Si malpoli! Tu pourrai au moins goûter.

"J'ai pas envie de rester avec des gens qui me considèrent comme de la racaille de première ordre."

Oui, le moment de complicité avait disparus sous les commentaires discrets mais vexant de la mère. Arthur passait juste devant le salon à un moment donné pour l'entendre converser au téléphone.

_"Mais si! Je te jure! Si tu savais à quel point il est brutal!"_

_Surprit, le punk avait discrètement tendu l'oreille. _

_"Bon, après c'est pas sa faute. Il est en pension ce pauvre enfant. Tu le verrai ma chère... Une mine affreuse, une tenue choquante et je ne parle pas de sa manière de parler." elle laissa la personne parler un moment puis repris. "Les parents? J'ai demandé, fait des recherches mais j'ai rien pu trouver. Si tu veux mon avis, il doit être un enfant de catin, ou illégitime. La mauvaise graine viens des mauvaises herbes c'est bien connu. Dire que mon Francis est forcé de travailler avec lui." soupira-t-elle. _

_Arthur allait partir, poings serrés mais la dernière phrase fini de l'achever. _

_"Son frère? Mon dieu il est hyperactif et fait n'importe quoi. Ma chérie, ce genre d'enfant n'a pas d'avenir. Il doit être attardé pour avoir si peu de savoir vivre."_

_Arthur tourna les talons. Il était prêt à entrer dans ce foutu salon décoré chic et tout détruire. Briser ce téléphone. Crier qu'elle ne savait rien! Absolument rien!_

_Il vit Mathieu descendre les escaliers et courir vers lui avec Alfred. _

_"Dis! Dis! Vous allez rester manger? Ce serait bien! Et Alfred m'a dit que tu savais jouer des instruments, tu en joueras un jour? " demanda le petit aux yeux mauves tout souriant. Arthur se calma et ébouriffa les cheveux ondulés de l'enfant. _

_"Non... Je.. On va devoir rentrer. Prépare toi Alfred." devant la mine triste de son frère il insista "Ahladita va s'inquiéter si Henning lui dit qu'on est pas rentré."_

Il revint à la réalité lorsque la voix de Francis le rappela au présent.

"Je t'ai jamais traité de racaille!" le silence de l'anglais le vexa "T'es pas possible! On a passé un bon moment non?! Oh et puis merde!" crachat-t-il "Tu fais pas d'effort de ton coté à quoi ça sert que je me tue à être sympa.

"Parce que tu souffre à être gentil avec moi?" ironisa le punk

"En tout cas, vu que tu me le rends pas..." Francis s'éloigna laissant Arthur devant l'entrée. Il le regarda partir et sortir de la maison en appelant Alfred qui le suivit timidement.

Alors qu'ils rentraient, seuls dans les rues, le petit demanda.

"Pourquoi tu t'entends pas avec Francis? Il est gentil...

"C'est compliqué... On est... " il se pointa du doigt "Je pense pas qu'il aime fréquenter les gens comme moi... Les punk.

"Bah, t'as qu'à changer.

"j'ai pas envie de changer! Surtout pour lui!

"Mais tu l'aimes bien non?"

Il y eut un moment de silence où Arthur fixa son frèr avec une expression vide avant qu'il se reprenne.

"What the hell? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

"Parce que d'habitude tu aime pas parler des gens de ton école et tu fais tout pour être seul. Mais tu passe pas mal de temps avec lui au final."

Arthur sentit une voix lui susurrer à l'oreille _Avoue le... Tu l'aimes bien ce petit bourgeois..._

OoOoOo

Le sentiment d'Arthur devint plus clair lorsque lui et Francis tombèrent par terre dans une de leur bagarre. Ils avaient atterri sur la pelouse et se balançaient des insultes dont la plus récurrentes à présent était 'Stupid Frog' venant d'Arthur. Francis avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler 'lapin' pour l'embêter au sujet des civet de lapin que sa mère aimait et lui pas. Arthur l'avait mal pris.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Arthur était au dessus de Francis et se mit à observer, haletant, le visage devant lui.

Son Nemesis avait les yeux fermés et tentait de reprendre sa respiration pendant ce moment de répit. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort. Son regard descendit et là il vit, juste au début de l'épaule et la fin du cou une trace de dents.

Celle qu'il avait causé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle était encore assez visible, il y était pas allé de main morte. Une envie s'empara de lui. Quel goût pouvait bien avoir sa peau? Et s'il léchait, mordait cette marque de nouveau. Oui, c'était un peu sa marque qui était là, sur ce cou blanc.

Une vague brûlante s'empara de son bas ventre et le punk se jeta le plus loin possible de son adversaire. Le français le regarda surpris mais ne dit rien. Massant sa mâchoire, puis son épaule.

"Putain de connard... Tu m'as pas raté." le bourgeois croisa alors le regard brûlant du jeune homme face à lui. Il déglutit et se releva avant de s'éloigner mal à l'aise. Ce geste surprit le punk et il se sentit vexé. D'habitude ils s'envoyaient encore quelques piques avant de se séparer.

L'ado se frotta le visage et grogna.

_J'ai une tête à faire peur sans doute... la tenue aidant. _Il soupira puis regarda la silhouette partir.

Il avait pas envie qu'il parte. Il voulait encore sentir cette complicité qu'il y avait eu chez Francis la dernière fois.

Il avait envie d'être plus proche de lui.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était attiré par Francis, le punk grogna et rentra directement à la pension. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de faire le point.

Pendants deux jours entiers, il resta dans son foyer à tourner en rond. Il ne donna pas de nouvelle aux gens à l'extérieur. Enfermé dans ses pensées et ses sentiments.

***'I am not amused' est une phrase qu'on attribue à la Reine Victoria. Même si c'est pas sûr qu'elle l'ai dit. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaît et qu'il y a pas trop d'incohérences!^^ Vos commentaires et tout me motive vraiment pour cette histoire. Merci! Prochain chapitre, **_**La transformation**_**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Transformation I**

"Arthur! On a reçu un coup de fil de ton lycée et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça!" lança Ahlidita en frappant contre la porte des dortoirs. Un grognement lui répondit et elle ouvrit la porte avec force. "Arthur! Cesse de faire l'enfant!"

Arthur, enroulé en boule sous sa couverture grogna lorsque la lumière envahit la pièce. Sa grany tira sur le couverture sans ménagement. Il était vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama un peu grand. Il avait enlevé tout ses piercings, tout ses apparats de punk. En le voyant ainsi, l'indienne avait l'impression de revoir le petit Arthur avant sa période rebelle. Bon il y avait toujours les mèches vertes et une cigarette à la main mais c'étaient de petits détails.

"C'est comme ça que je t'ai élevé? Tu sais que Monsieur Honda est inquiet que tu ne donne plus de nouvelles? Et tes cours? Tu dois travailler! Oh! Et toute cette fumée! Tu ne devrais pas fumer aussi jeune.

"J'ai d'autres problèmes... Et pas de solutions..." soupira Arthur qui roula sur son ventre. "I'm fucked... AIE!" cria-t-il lorsqu'il sentit une claque sur l'arrière de sa tête.

"Langage jeune homme! Tu vas venir m'expliquer tout ça. Oh, et sache que Alfred était inquiet à te voir ainsi. "

Le jeune ado se mordit les lèvres, honteux. Pendant ses deux jours à se renfermer sur lui-même, il n'avait pas pris soin de son petit frère. Il se leva et suivit Grany qui l'emmena dans les cuisines.

"Je vais te faire un chocolat et on va en parler d'accord? Je suis là pour toi si jamais t'as besoin de parler mais c'est toujours à moi de faire le premier pas." elle soupira et commença à préparer la boisson. "Un jour, je ne verrai pas ton problème et ça te rongera. Il faut que tu me parle parfois tu sais?"

L'adolescent croisa les bras et s'appuya sur la table, toujours silencieux. Ils restèrent un moment dans ce silence avant qu'Arthur annonce.

"Il y a une personne... Une personne que j'aime bien. Assez bien.

"Aaaaah... une affaire de cœur?

"WHAT? No! I'm.. Just a friend!" comme elle se mettait à rire, Arthur rougit furieusement. "Ne ris pas!

"Tu es tellement facile à lire mon Arthur. Alors, tu es attiré par quelqu'un. Je me demandais quand es ce que tu allait l'être. Tu ne laisse personne t'approcher.

"Le problème... C'est que... Il...

"Il?" elle se tourna vers lui. "Si c'est un homme prend garde que Henning ne soit pas au courant: il en sortira un prétexte pour te virer d'ici et je ne veux pas, je ferai un scandale!" lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Arthur sourit. Au moins, elle n'était contre le fait que ce soit un homme. Un doute s'installa dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Mais... Francis sortait souvent avec des filles. Il parlait de ses conquêtes à ses amis parfois et plus d'une fois il s'était arrêter sur son chemin pour flirter avec des filles du lycée.

Et il y avait le fait qu'il était de la bourgeoisie et Arthur... Ben, il était pas né dans des draps de soie.

"Il fait partie de la 'haute société'" fit il en mimant les guillemets. "Et je sais que sa mère, en tout cas, ne peut pas me voir.

"Oh mais la solution est toute simple!" s'écria-t-elle. Ahlidita lui donna son chocolat avec un sourire. "Il suffit de faire en sorte qu'il t'accepte. Tout anglais à un gentleman qui dort en soi et toi... "ria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. "Il faudra peut être que tu le réveille."

Le jeune homme grimaça. Mais cela semblait être la solution. _Comme la petite sirène qui se transforma en humaine... C'est tellement cucu la praline..._ pensa-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

"Bon... On va dire que t'as raison mais je doute que cela suffisse."

"Ce qui veut dire... Que tu vas changer de style. Plus de piercing, plus de bottes et de colliers en pique. Quand tu auras finis ton chocolat, on ira faire des courses.

"What?

"Je ne pense pas qu'en punk tu arriveras à le faire craquer. Et si ses parents n'aiment pas ton genre, autant leur prouver que tu peux être aussi élégant qu'eux.

"Maieuh, j'aime bien mes colliers moi." ronchonna-t-il.

"Allez! Et ne râle pas!"

Arthur le fit tout de même alors qu'ils sortaient hors du bâtiments pour faire du shopping. Cela le touchait qu'elle allait l'aider avec son problème mais l'idée de changer radicalement de style et de comportement l'enchantait pas vraiment. Alfred en le voyant enfin sortir de son humeur noire se jeta sur lui.

"Arthur! Enfin, pourquoi t'étais tout triste? Tu voulais même pas jouer avec moi! Et... Et pourquoi tu venais pas me chercher à l'école? Je préfère quand c'est toi qui viens, parce que tu passes toujours par le parc pour entrer. "

Le grand frère prit son protégé dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir délaissé étant donné qu'ils étaient très proches. Sur le coup il demanda:

"Et si tu venais avec Grany et moi? On doit m'acheter des vêtements à ce qui paraît.

"Oui! Arthur va se refaire une beauté! On coupera ces fichus mèches vertes aussi.

"Eh?!" cria Alfred, son regard alternait entre la vieille femme et son frère. Enfin il pointa Arthur du doigt. "Tu fais ça pour quelqu'un.

"En quelque sorte..." fit le futur ex-punk mal à l'aise.

"Tu dois 50 euros à Grany et tu te déguiseras en fille."

Au rappel du pari, Arthur jura et croisa le regard rieur de sa protectrice.

"Donne les 2euros à Alfred, et du coup on en profitera pour t'acheter une robe.

"Dis moi que t'es pas sérieuse. ... Grany... Tu n'est PAS sérieuse?!"

OoOoOo

"Awww... T'es mignonne Arthur!" lança Alfred lorsque l'anglais ressortir dans une robe bleue. La silhouette déjà assez fine d'Arthur n'aidait pas au fait que la robe lui allait... Bien. C'est peut être ça qui le tuait le plus. Ahlidita l'acheva en lui disant qu'avec une perruque et du maquillage il passerait pour une très belle dame.

"On va pas acheter ça?

"Non, t'en fais pas." gloussa l'indienne. "Tu peux aller te changer, on va aller te trouver des chemises et des t-shirts et ensuite on ira prendre des chaussures."

Alors qu'Arthur se retournait pour rentrer dans la cabine d'essayage, un flash se fit entendre suivit de rire bien particulier.

"Ksesesesesesese! On dirai que notre punk à des désirs cachés!"

Lentement, très lentement, l'anglais se retourna vous voir un certain albinos, son smartphone en main et un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

"Très jolie robe. Comment doit-on t'appeler maintenant? Miss Artie?"

Arthur poussa un cri d'indignation et se mit à courir après Gilbert qui tentait d'envoyer le message au reste du trio tout en continuant de rire. L'infirmière de la pension les suivait en appelant Arthur, elle même suivit d'Alfred qui trouvait la situation plus qu'hilarante.

"Et voiiiilà! Francis va être ravi de cette photo si réussite!

"YOU'RE DEAD!" gronda Arthur en tentant d'étrangler l'albinos.

"Arthur! Arrête!" l'anglais fut tirer en arrière et fit soudain face à une Ahlidita énervée et essoufflée. Oh mince... Je vais prendre cher moi aussi...

"Sir Arthur Kirkland! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que se battre n'était pas la solution?" elle lui tira l'oreille et le ramena avec elle. "Tu géreras ce problème plus tard, en attendant vas rendre cette robe! Non mais." Le rire étrange de Gilbert retentit et l'indienne se retourna avec un regard noir "Et vous! SI jamais vous re croisez mon chemin vous allez voir pourquoi on ne risque jamais de me mettre en colère."

L'allemand déglutit devant le regard sombre de la femme et Arthur put enfin se changer.

Mais il voulait plus sortir de la cabine après.

"Maintenant TOUT le putain -tiens deux euros Al- de lycée va être au courant. J'avais réussi à me construire une réputation et la voilà détruite!

"Arrête de gémir! Il l'a prit quand tu étais de dos: on ne voit sans doute pas ton visage.

"Mais Francis va le savoir!" se plaignit Arthur en sortant, les joues toujours rouges de honte. "My god... Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce fichu pari?

"Mais t'étais très belle Arthur!" lança son petit frère d'un air sincère. Pendant un moment, l'ado le regarda et dit d'une voix fatigué.

"Mais je m'en fiche que ça m'allait bien, le fait est qu'un homme n'est pas sensé mettre de robe."

OoOoOoOo

Arthur sortait de chez le coiffeur et avait enfin finit le shopping. Il se regarda dans une vitre et renifla avec dédain à la vue de ses cheveux de blonds sans couleurs.

"J'aime pas.

"Arrête de te plaindre! Tu as de joli cheveux blonds, même sans mèches de couleurs.

"C'est de la paille. Regarde moi ça!" il tenta d'aplatir quelques mèches mais sans réussite. "Au moins avec de la couleur cette chose semblait potable!" fit il en pointant ses cheveux.

Alfred cligna des yeux rapidement, légèrement confus. "Tu aimes pas tes cheveux?

"Quand tu vois la tête que ça a..."

Ahlidita soupira et les ramena à la pension.

"Bon, va mettre des nouveaux vêtements et sors quand t'es prêt!"

L'ado grogna et alla se changer.

Il se déshabilla devant un miroir et pendant un moment il regarda son torse maigre. Il était pâle de peau à la base et presque nu il semblait assez fragile. Il tourna sur lui même. Un tatouage serait cool... Dans le bas du dos... Ou l'omoplate. Des coups à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées et il enfila vite ses nouveaux vêtements.

Il sortit devant les applaudissements de son frère et il tira la langue devant les sifflements d'Ahlidita.

"Arrête de te moquer.

"Mais ça te va à ravir! Il te manque juste des lunettes et tu passe pour un élève modèle."

Arthur fixa l'homme dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds qu'il trouvait ennuyeux sans une touche de couleur, une chemise blanche, de simple converse noire (oui, il a insisté), et un jean bleu.

Il était banal. Banal c'était le mot. Il allait séduire Francis comme ça? Eh ben putain, il allait y avoir du boulot.

Il soupira et demanda d'une voix plaintive.

"Je peux au moins avoir un piercing et une bague? Please?"

OoOoOo

Arthur s'assit à sa place en essayant d'ignorer les regards étonnés et insistants de ses camarades. La prof l'avait à peine reconnut quand il était entré dans la classe. Le punk avait changé d'apparence. Ainsi vêtu Arthur n'avait eut droit qu'à une boucle d'oreille et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Mal parce qu'il se sentait démuni sans ses atouts pour intimider les personnes autours.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. Il en avait déjà marre, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfuir et allez composer avec sa guitare ou son violon.

"Oh mon dieu." fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard azur de Francis. Le blond aux yeux bleus en avait la mâchoire décrochée. Il observa de haut en bat le nouvel homme devant lui avant de croiser ses mains en signe de croix.

"Maudit démon! Sort de ce corps et rends Arthur!"

Arthur se retint de déglutir: il aimait pas son changement? ça commençait mal...

"Arrête de faire ton idiot, frog! C'est... C'est pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un." _merde, merde, merde, SHIT! Une excuse! Une meilleure! Je peux dire que c'est à cause de Henning? Oui, ça c'est pas mal!_ Même si cela ne se lisait pas sur son visage, Arthur réfléchissait à toute vitesse et ne remarqua pas le regard troublé de son ami.

"Faire plaisir à quelqu'un?

"Oui... Le sous-directeur de la pension en avait marre de ma tenue et j'ai dû changer.

"C'est pas pour lui faire plaisir du coup." remarqua le français en fronçant les sourcils. Devant le silence gêné d'Arthur il haussa les épaules, prit une chaise et s'assit plus près de lui.

"J'ai deux petites questions pour toi.

"Haleluja!" grogna l'anglais. La première sera sans doute pour mon absence.

"Déjà, pourquoi t'es pas hier et avant hier? » _Bingo !_

"J'étais en train de préparer un piège à ours pour te le balancer dessus.

"Quelle délicate attention de ta part..." il n'insista pas là-dessus. Comme s'il allait dire la vérité!

"C'est quoi la deuxième question?"

A cette question, Francis sourit et montra l'écran de son portable. Une belle robe bleue, un regard fatigué, des cheveux blonds encore méché de vert et des sourcils qui révélait indiscutablement l'identité de cette personne.

"FFFFFF-" la main fine de son homologue se plaqua sur ses lèvres et un sourire narquois apparut sur les siennes.

"Pas de gros mots mon lapin! On est en classe.

"Mfnot your fmucking mabbit" tenta de dire l'anglais tout en essayant d'attraper le portable qui était tenu hors de porté.

"Je dois avouer... Tu étais adorable." ria Francis

« C'était juste un pari idiot ! Efface cette photo ! Now !

« Mmmmmm… Je sais pas j'aimerai bien la garder. » se moqua le français qui se leva pour l'éloigner encore plus du portable. Il ria deux fois plus lorsque Arthur se leva et il remarqua qu'il était légèrement plus petit que lui.

« Qu'es ce qu'il de si drôle frog ?!

« Rien ! Je vais devoir t'appeler 'petit lapin' maintenant. »

Des mains saisirent son col et il poussa un glapissement alors que l'anglais le maintenait, menaçant.

« Stop. With. The. Rabbit. » Articula-t-il lentement. Francis lui fit juste un grand sourire.

« D'accord mon petit lapin. » le coup de poing partit trèèèèès vite.

5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau du proviseur.

« J'aimerai bien savoir d'où vous viens cette aversion l'un pour l'autre. » marmonna le chef de l'école. Il était chauve et bien portant ce qui le rendait assez laid aux yeux d'Arthur. Plus d'une fois Arthur c'était retrouvé dans ce bureau et plus d'une fois il en était ressorti sans tenir compte de ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Francis avait posé son menton dans sa paume et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil moqueur à son voisin. Oui, parce que c'était Arthur qui avait donné le premier coup et c'est lui qui allait se taper une heure de colle samedi prochain.

« Vous savez Monsieur, à part le taquiner avec un petit surnom je ne fais rien de mal. Vous me connaissez, j'ai toujours été d'une grande politesse envers mes camarades.

« Votre discours ne marche pas avec moi jeune homme : vous, Gilbert et Antonio vous êtes le trio le plus incontrôlable de cet établissement. »

La grimace de la part de la grenouille causa Arthur de ricaner doucement.

« Mais vous Kirkland vous n'êtes pas mieux. Vos notes ne volent pas haut et vous refusez le contact des professeurs et des élèves. Si en plus vous commencez à vous battre…

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire là-dessus» lança Arthur froidement.

« Au moins vous avez arrêté de croire que chaque jour c'est carnaval. Mais je vous préviens : si vous ne réglez pas vos notes ni votre comportement cela pourrait mal se finir. »

Devant la porte Arthur ignora son Nemesis et alla s'asseoir dans le couloir, déjà fatigué par cette journée. Francis se balança un moment sur ses pieds, voulu le rejoindre puis se retint.

« Je te fais peur ou quoi ? » grogna l'anglais. Francis se mordit les lèvres et fit demi-tour. Il ne répondit pas et se passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Comme s'il était embêté.

OoOoOoOo

Arthur, comme à son habitude, prenait les assiettes et la nourriture qu'on lui donnait. Il prit une assiette pas trop rempli et un yaourt et un fruit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment faim, il mangeait peu à part si c'est un de ses plats favoris.

Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver une table où il pourrait manger seul et prêt d'une fenêtre si possible. C'était sa manie. Se caser dans un endroit calme et rêvasser sans que personne n'ose l'approchait. Alors qu'il s'avançait en jetant des regards autour de lui ce fut Antonio qui s'approcha de lui et annonça tout sourire:

"Hey! Arthuro, vient manger avec nous.

"Rêve, ça fait trois ans que je mange près de ma fenêtre: je vais pas changer maintenant.

"Francis serait content tu sais... » tenta Antonio. Mais pourquoi il voulait qu'il vienne? _Et pourquoi l'argument de Francis? _

"Je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche." cracha Arthur avant de s'assoir à une table.

"Arthuuuuuur..." lança une voix trop familière. Le français avait posé son plateau et avait attrapé le bras d'Arthur. "Viens manger avec nous, on pourra parler un peu de notre exposé!"

En réponse, l'anglais commença à manger après avoir dégagé son bras. Francis soupira et lança à Antonio.

« Collons une autre table à celle-là sinon y aura pas la place pour tout le monde. » après cela, il s'assit face à Arthur.

« …. Pourquoi soudain tout le monde veut s'asseoir avec moi ? On s'est pas battu il y a…

2H au moins ?

« Oui, mais on doit parler de l'exposé mon lap… » il se prit une cuillerée de nourriture sur le t-shirt. Blanc. Arthur écarquilla les yeux. On l'avait vengé! Ou presque... Mais le résultat

Il resta un moment silencieux puis il releva la tête pour voir un Arthur en train de glousser. Le présumé coupable leva les mains toujours hilare.

« C'est même pas moi ! » il pointa derrière et effectivement c'était d'autres personne qui se battait et qui avait balancé la sauce. Francis se leva et les maudit avec toute son âme. Arthur se retourna vers lui souriant et tendit sa main.

« Allez, donne.

« Quoi ?

« On dit 'pardon' » minauda Arthur. « Enlève moi ce haut je vais te le laver. Je doute qu'avec des mains de bourgeois tu laveras correctement.

« je pense que ça va un peu vite entre nous mais si tu y tiens… » sourit Francis sa mauvaise humeur passée. Lorsqu'il se mit torse nu devant quasiment toute la salle, Arthur rougit furieusement alors que son regard s'accrocha à la peau pâle et légèrement musclée de l'homme face à lui.

« Alors là… T'as pas honte de te mettre à poil en plein milieu du self ?

« Vu ta tête le spectacle te plaît alors de quoi tu te plains ? » ricana le français en s'asseyant, devant la tête encore plus rouge d'Arthur. « Merci de me laver le t-shi… » il se prit un coup avec le dit vêtements et se fit traîner par Arthur.

« Je suis pas ta boniche, le minimum du respect c'est de me suivre et de me remercier frog !

« Mais je t'ai remercié ! » gémit Francis bien qu'il se laissa trainer aux toilettes. Antonio regarda le couple disparaître et demanda à Gilbert à coté:

"T'as compris ce qu'il vient de se passer?"

Dans les toilettes, Francis regardait le nouveau Arthur en train de laver avec une certaine habilité son haut.

« Tu fais ça souvent ?

« A chaque fois que mon frère ou les autres enfants salissent leur vêtements. Ce qui est assez souvent » ria Arthur.

« Tu vis… En pension c'est ça ? » devant le silence de son camarade, il tenta de demander. « Tu.. Tes parents ont….

« Je les connais pas. J'avais des grands frères à un moment mais je m'en souviens plus. La pension est plus un orphelinat de mon point de vue. » dit rapidement Arthur. A aucun moment il se tourna vers Francis qui lui ne cessait de l'observer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule mais rien ne fut dit. Arthur ne dégagea pas cette main. Elle était douce et chaude… _Shit, am I really falling for him ? _

« Allez, il est suffisamment propre merci. » il prit le vêtement mouillé et lança « Mais… Je vais pas mettre ça, c'est mouillé. Alors… » il regarda son torse nu et Arthur éclata de rire.

« Tu vas devoir traîner torse nu encore un peu. »

Francis le regarda rire, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Avoue tu es ravi ! »

OoOoOo

En rentrant chez lui. Il fit part à Ahlidita de sa journée.

« Maintenant mon petit, il va falloir te faire suivre un entrainement. Maintenant que toi et lui être proche… Va falloir que tu plaises aux parents.

« Un entrainement ? » geignit Arthur.

Ahlidita hocha la tête d'un air grave. « Et première étape… Les couverts. »

**J'espère que ça vous plaît! Je compte faire une deuxième partie sur sa 'transformation'! J'essaie de trouver le temps pour écrire mais je serai sans doute un peu plus longue, désolée!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Transformation II**

N°1 : Manger avec les couverts en les utilisant de l'extérieur à l'intérieur.

N°2 : Le sel et le poivre doivent être servi en même temps.

N°3 : Ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit avant que votre hôte ne le fasse en premier.

Arthur relit le début de la liste des règles et de manières à table avant de regarder Ahlidita d'un air blasé.

« Depuis quand c'est malpoli de ne pas servir le sel et le poivre en même tant. Si je ne le fais pas cela voudrait dire que je les emmerde et que la bouffe est dégueulasse ? » il se prit une tape pour le gros mot mais devant le sourire amusé de sa Grany il soupira. « Mon dieu… C'est comme que WW2 a débuté en fait. »

« De toute façon c'est google qui nous dicte ses règles alors elles ne sont pas toutes obligatoire… »

En souriant, ils continuèrent de lire :

N°4 : Ne mettez pas votre cuillère à soupe entièrement dans votre bouche.

_Bon. D'accord mais c'est les petits qui font ça. _

N°5 : Veillez à ce que vos mains soient visibles, posées de chaque côté de l'assiette tout en gardant le pouce replié.

« Le pouce replié ? C'est comme avec le verre, on doit tenir son petit doigt en l'air quand on le boit. Mais c'est un chouïa ridicule non ?

« C'est de l'élégance ! » lança Ahlidita avec une voix exagéré et en utilisant un mouchoir pour faire l'éventail. « Les gueux ne peuvent comprendre notre façon d'être. »

N°6 : Ne pas souffler dans le potage s'il est chaud, veuillez attendre à ce qu'il refroidisse

N°7 : Un couteau n'est pas fait pour manger ni les œufs, ni les gâteaux, ni la salade, ni les pâtes.

Arthur recula sa tête et murmura :

« Je me souviendrai jamais de tout ça… Et si je veux couper ma salade ? Et si la feuille est trop grande ? »

La vieille dame haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement c'est pas si terrible. Du moment que tu ne finis pas ivre… En tout cas, apprend déjà ces règles et je vais voir s'il y a d'autres trucs à retenir.

« Ok, donc je reviens dans trois jours c'est ça ? » se moqua-t-il. « je peux m'en occuper seul les recherches sur internet Grany, tu mets trois heures rien que pour taper un mot. »

L'indienne grogna mais s'écarta de la machine.

« C'est trop 'high-tech' pour moi comme disent les jeunes. Bon, il est quelle heure ?

« 19h05. Tu vas renter c'est ça ?

« Oui, j'ai mes petits chatons à nourrir.

« Il faudra qu'on aille les voir où que tu les emmène ici. Les enfants seront contents. » dit Arthur en imaginant qu'elle tête aurait les chats.

C'était peut être son animal favori avec le cheval et le lapin. Au moment où il pensa au dernier animal, il crut entendre la voix de Francis…

« Mon laaaaapin…

Non… C'est juste une impression que ce Frog lui a sans doute laissé à cause de ce fichu surnom. Mais ça lui tournait dans la tête…

« Arthur ? Mon petit lapin ? »

Arthur commença à ouvrir un tiroir pour sortir un verre et boire un peu. Après avoir passé la soirée à discuter comment se comporter convenablement et fais la liste, il avait soif. Il pourrait peut-être piquer dans la réserve d'alcool de Henning ? Il le verrait pas cet imbécile… Ce n'était oas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Et cette voix agaçante et ce surnom…

« Maieuh… Arthur ! » une main se posa brutalement sur l'épaule de l'anglais qui glapit de surprise et jeta le verre en acte de légitime défense sur son 'agresseur'.

La personne qui voulait juste le saluer se baissa à temps et le verre éclata contre le mur en face. Il y eut un moment de silence puis un certain français se redressa, pâle comme un linge.

« MAIS CA VA PAS ?

« Oh… C'était toi. » murmura Arthur une main sur le cœur. « Oh le con tu m'as fait peur…

« Et moi donc ! J'ai vu ma vie défiler alors que tu me lançais ce…

« ARTHUR KIRKLAND ! » cria Ahlidita qui attrapa l'oreille de son protégé. « Qu'es ce que c'est que cette histoire de jeter un verre à la tête d'un invité.

« Grany ! Arrête de me tirer l'oreille je suis plus un gosse !

« Tu t'excuses ! Et tu me nettoieras ce bazar, non mais ! » gronda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Francis. « Je suis désolée, il aime pas être pris au dépourvu.

« Mouais… je t'ai quand même appelé trois fois… » grogna le français qui ensuite offrit son plus beau sourire à l'infirmière de la pension. « Mais je me suis pas présenté ! Francis Bonnefoy. » il attrapa doucement sa main et posa ses lèvres dessus. Ahlidita le regarda faire et lança un clin d'œil à Arthur.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aime bien ! »

« GRANY ! » s'écria l'ex-punk en rougissant.

Il évita le regard de son camarade et alla chercher la balayette pour enlever les éclats de verre. Heureusement il n'y eut aucun commentaire. Il s'activa en maudissant intérieurement sa tutrice pour avoir dit ça. _Il avait pas besoin d'entendre ça…_ Lorsqu'il se releva, Francis était assis sur la table de la cuisine et avait un verre avec du jus de fruit. Il sourit à Arthur lorsqu'il revint vers lui.

« Alors ? On s'est fait tirer l'oreille ?

« Oh ça va ! Elle est stricte sur les bonnes manières…

« Ha ! Ma mère l'est aussi, je comprends. » ria le français en buvant un peu de son jus. Il y eut un silence, puis Arthur se racla la gorge avant de demander.

« Alors ? Que me vaut ta présence ?

« L'exposé. On est à la bourre à cause de tes deux jours d'absence.

« Ah mer… Mince ! C'est vrai… » se rattrapa l'anglais en regardant dans le couloir. Si Ahlidita l'attrapait en train de jurer alors qu'il a fait une bêtise ses oreilles allaient s'en souvenir. Devant le ricanement du français il se permit quand même de lui faire un beau doigt d'honneur.

OoOoOo

Après un moment à travailler (et se battre aussi…), Arthur proposa à son Nemesis de visiter l'endroit. Vaste couloirs, chambres communes, cantine et la cour. Cour où Alfred jouait avec… Mathieu ?

« Tu avais emmené ton frère ?

« Non, ma mère devait… »

A ce mot, Arthur reposa son regard sur les enfants et remarqua une silhouette non loin de là. Marie Bonnefoy… En train de discuter avec Henning. A cette vue, Arthur leur tourna le dos, leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

« Why do you hate me ?

« Euh… Arthur? Tu parles à qui là?

« A ce vieux barbu qui vit sur les nuages ! » grogna l'anglais avant de se diriger pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Il salua Mathieu qui lui fit gentiment la bise et ensuite, il se tourna vers les deux adultes. Marie portait un tailleur blanc et un grand chapeau couvrant son visage. Le sous-directeur était vêtu d'un costard malgré la chaleur et le beau temps. Henning le regarda et demanda d'une voix grinçante :

« Kirkland… Ravi de voir que tu as changé d'apparats.

« Sir… » fit il simplement en hochant la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Mme Bonnefoy. « Bien le bonjour Madame.

« Mmmm… Francis ! Ton père va bientôt rentrer de son voyage, rentrons ! » annonça-t-elle en l'ignorant.

Francis grinça des dents devant l'attitude de sa mère. Il lança un regard désolé à Arthur mais celui-ci était trop vexé pour prendre en considération le regard de son camarade.

Mattiew regarda sa mère et son père et fit d'une petite voix :

« Attendez mère ! Alfred voulait me montrer quelque chose…

« Ouais ! Viens c'est dans ma chambre, en haut de l'armoire commune ! »

A cette phrase Arthur intervint. « Si c'est en hauteur laisse-moi récupérer le truc. Je te connais tu mets des affaires dans des endroits pas possibles.

« Oui Iggy !

« Iggy ? Eh ! Y a que Kiku qui a le droit ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur des surnoms Al' ! »

Mais le petit frère répondit seulement par un rire alors qu'il traînait son ami dans la chambre. L'anglais les suivit et arriva devant l'armoire de bois. D'habitude il rangeait ici des peluches ou des jeux de société.

« C'est touuuut en haut !

« Okay… » attrapant une chaise pas loin Arthur dû quand même se dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Là-haut il vit deux peluches. Un lapin avec des petites ailes tout vert et une licorne blanche.

« Euh…. T'es sûr que c'était là-haut ?

« Ben… Je l'ai caché pour pas que les autres me le piquent mais… Je suis sûr que c'est là haut ! »

« Ouais t'as oublié où tu l'as mis quoi… » soupira l'anglais.

_Le lapin… La licorne. _

Arthur sentit une vive douleur envahir sa tête. Par réflexe il agrippa sa tête entre ses mains mais glissa de la chaise. Il entendit pas le cri de son frère et les bruits de pas se dirigeants vers lui.

_« C'est pour moi ? De vrai de vrai ? » s'écria une petite voix. La sienne ?_

_« Ouaip… Mais c'est seulement parce que c'est ton anniv' ok ? » répondit une autre voix. _

_« Thanks ! Oh… I'm gonna call them… Flying mint bunny! And Cup Cake! _

_« Ayé! Il est gaga maintenant! » Une silhouette, aux cheveux rouges. Son nom ? Qui était-il déjà ?_

_« On s'était mis d'accord. Quelque chose à redire ? » encore un autre… Lui il avait les cheveux plutôt bruns… Et une voix plus calme._

_« Arthur… On va devoir y allait d'accord ? Tu prends bien soin d'eux, yes ?_

_« Oui ! Et vous allez où vous ? Vous restez pas pour le goûter ? Ahlidita va faire un gâteau elle a promis ! »_

_Alors que le bruns allez répondre, le roux attrapa son bras et le tira vers lui._

_« Partons. Ça sert à rien de rester maintenant. »_

_Ils partaient… Pourquoi ils partaient ? __Pourquoi ? Why are you leaving me ?_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup et le mal de crâne parti. Il se frotta les yeux en grimaçant.

« Meeeerde… Qu'es ce qui c'est passé. » il était dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Après avoir cligné des yeux il se rendit compte que c'était… Francis qui le tenait. Le français le regardait avec un immense soulagement.

« Bon sang, t'es doué pour faire peur aux gens toi.

« Arthur ! Je suis désolé ! » s'écria le petit frère en se jetant dans ses bras. Il avait de grosses larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux. « J'avais oublié… je… j'ai eu peur ! »

« C'est rien Alfred… J'ai juste eu un malaise ça arrive à tout le monde. » rassura l'adolescent en lui frottant le dos.

Mathieu tenait à présent dans ses bras une grosse peluche d'ours.

« C'est ça qu'il voulait t'offrir ? » sourit Arthur. Le petit hocha la tête et lui dit.

« C'était caché sous son lit. »

…_. God dammit Alfred…._ Soupira l'ex punk intérieurement. Il laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule du français. Autant en profiter, ça allait pas arriver de si tôt.

« Francis ? A présent qu'on sait qu'il va mieux… » Insista la mère Bonnefoy.

« Mère, je comprends votre impatience mais laissez lui un moment au moins ! » rétorqua le bourgeois.

Arthur se retint de sourire à la tête outré de Marie, et ferma les yeux un moment. Il sentit Francis l'aider à se redresser et il rassura son frère de nouveau en lui souriant.

« Plus de peur que de mal. Heureusement, que j'ai pu te rattraper à temps.

« Ne me dis pas que je te dois la vie ? » ricana Arthur. « Je te le rendrai sans doute pas ! »

« Je crois pas mon lapin. » ria Francis en lui faisant un clin d'œil « D'après Alfred, tu es du genre à tenir tes promesses. » puis, lui murmurant à l'oreille, assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende à part eux. « D'où la robe non ? »

« Oh shut up ! » fit Arthur en lui donnant un coup de coude mais il souriait aussi.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait hors de la chambre, Arthur se retourna vers l'armoire. Les deux peluches y gisaient toujours… Il y retourna vite et les descendit. Il avait beau les regarder, rien ne lui revint. _En prendre soin_ ? Il les jeta sur son lit avant de rejoindre les autres. Il verrait plus tard.

Il raccompagna les gens à la grille. Il tenait la main d'Alfred qui tenait la main de Mattie qui tenait la main de Francis. A cette vue Arthur ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec un sourire tendre.

« Vous êtes adorable… » murmura-t-il. Francis se retourna tout sourire.

« Moi compris ?

« No way frog ! »

Francis gonfla ses joues vexé et les petits rirent de bon cœur.

OoOoOo

Antonio était étrangement le plus enclin à se rapprocher de l'ex-punk même si Arthur était froid par moment. Lorsque lui demanda pourquoi l'espagnol haussa juste les épaules toujours avec son fichu sourire.

« Je sais pas… Francis t'apprécie alors il doit bien avoir quelqu'un de sympa sous ce visage toujours froncé.

« J'ai pas un visage froncé ! » s'énerva-t-il en rougissant. «Tu fais partie de la haute société toi aussi ?

« Absolument pas ! J'aide mes parents dans leur petit restaurant de temps à autre, et je troquerai cette vie pour rien au monde. Gilbert il a une famille un peu comme Francis mais il n'aime pas l'ambiance.

« Sérieux ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

« Tu as peut être déjà vu son frère, Ludwig ?

«Le gars blond super sérieux et baraqué. » une image mentale se fit dans la tête en mettant les deux personnes côte à côte et il fit des yeux ronds à l'espagnols. « Au risque de me répéter… Sérieux ?

« Yep. Oh ! Parlons de tous ce bazar, il y a un dîner chez Francis bientôt ! Il y aura la famille de Gilbert, celle des Vargas et Francis aimerait bien qu'on vienne aussi. Il a pas eu le temps de te le dire aujourd'hui.

« Oh merde. Je dois venir en costard tu vas me dire.

« Ben oui.

« Mais j'en ai pas moi ! Déjà que je n'aime pas me balader dans cette chemise qui fait voile de bateau !

« Mais ça c'est parce que tu la boutonne trop. Enlèves en un ou deux de plus…

« What ? Oh ! Fuck off ! » paniqua Arthur lorsque l'espagnol se pencha vers lui pour lui montrer comment. Un bruit de claque retentit

« Aie ! Mais t'es toujours une brute toi !

« Légitime défense !

« N'importe quoi ! Je te montrais juste quel bouton enlever.

« Mais j'ai pas besoin de ton aide si je veux me foutre à poil !

« Pffff… T'as rien à montrer. » ricana Antonio.

Le punk en Arthur ressurgit. Il se redressa et enleva sa chemise et la balança. Malgré son corps fin, il était assez musclé et on ne va pas mettre en doute la virilité d'un punk. Plus d'une fois il avait dû se battre avec d'autres gars dans les rues. Le jeune homme à ses côtés eut la mâchoire décrochée devant la spontanéité de son camarade.

« AH ? J'ai rien à montrer ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

« Ok ! Je prends ça comme un défi ! » fit l'espagnol avec un grand sourire qui enleva à son tour un t-shirt. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il était musclé aussi ce connard. Il avait pas l'air d'être du genre à faire du sport pourtant. Antonio lui lança un grand sourire. « Intimidé hein ?

« Même pas en rêve. J'ai eu affaire à des bien plus baraque que toi.

« Baraqué. A des bien plus baraqués. Parle correct l'anglais ! » Arthur en entendit assez. Les deux se mirent à se battre sur le sol (et l'auteur tentait de comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là) sans se rendre compte de l'arrivée de Lovino et Francis.

Ce qu'ils virent étaient assez… Bref, deux hommes, torses nus, se battaient à même le sol mais riaient quand même. (Et l'auteur se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là…) Lovino rougit de colère, jaloux même s'il l'avouerait jamais et Francis resta un moment immobile avant de dire :

« Arthur, à même le sol avec Antonio torse nu. -whatthefrukohmyfuckinggod- STOP ! » cria-t-il il se pencha et saisit Arthur avant de le tirer vers lui.

« Eh ! Francis lâche moi ! On était occupé !

« Occupé ! » s'écria le français avec une voix étranglé « Occupé ? Ben là tu l'es plus ! Voilà ! OK ?!

« Mais calme toi Franny ! C'était juste pour voir c'était qui le plus fort entre nous.

« Dis donc, tu peux me lâcher ? » demanda Arthur qui rougissait de plus en plus en se rappelant qu'il était torse nu.

Lovino était rouge de colère et donna une baffe à Antonio avant de partir sans dire un mot. L'espagnol resta un moment sonné avant de se lever pour lui courir après en criant son nom.

Arthur se dirigea vers sa chemise, se frottant les bras. Il fut surpris lorsque deux bras l'attrapèrent par derrière. Il hoqueta de surprise.

« W-w-what ?!

« Pourquoi torse nu ? » grommela Francis. Ses mains entouraient sa taille et Arthur n'arrivait pas à y voir clair. Il devait êtrre affreusement rouge. Tous les français sont aussi tactiles ?!

« I-il a dit que je n'avais rien à montrer. LET GO ! » Il se débattit et attrapa sa chemise.

« Bon. C'est vrai, qu'appart quelques abdos…

« Mais ! J'ai du muscle ! C'est pas du muscle ça ? » s'énerva Arthur. On s'était déjà moqué de lui à cause de sa frêle silhouette. « Je m'entraîne tu sais ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai maravé la gueule à des gars qui me sous-estimaient…

« Pardon ? » demanda Francis en écarquillant les yeux.

_Oh… Il est de bonne famille, il aimerait sans doute pas traîner avec_… Arthur déglutit mais Francis lui lança au final qu'un regard inquiet.

« Tu t'es fait des ennemis ? Tu devrais faire attention !

« You're not my mum… je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

« Et tu pense qu'Ahlidita sera ravie de te voir arriver avec des bosses ?

« ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus de rencontres avec eux. »

Alors que l'anglais remettait sa chemise, Francis s'avança pour lui fermer ses boutons.

« Hum… Dis moi… Ma famille organise un dîner bientôt et... Tu pourrais venir avec Alfred ? Ils mangeront dans la cuisine des cuisiniers parce que ma mère… Bref on fait toujours comme ça. Alors ?

« Ben… Je dois porter un smoking ? »

OoOoOo

Le seul smoking qu'il a pu avoir été celui de Kiku. Qui était légèrement petit. Arthur était serré dedans et avait peur de le craquer. Ensuite, Ahlidita voulait le coiffer et ils avaient tenté de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière.

«… C'est moche. J'ai l'air encore plus débile maintenant.

« Oui mais on voit bien tes sourcils !

« Nope ! Et qu'es ce que tout le monde a avec mes sourcils ?» il remit ses cheveux en place « C'est très bien comme ça. »

Ahlidita soupira puis revint avec une cravate. « Tu veux mettre ça ?

« Eeeeeh… Tu sais faire le nœud ?

…..

Francis frappait à la porte depuis un bon moment déjà et il s'impatientait. Finalement c'est une petite fillette aux cheveux bruns qui ouvrit. Il l'avait déjà vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

« Tu es l'ami d'Arthur ?

« Oui. Enchanté petite demoiselle, comment tu t'appelles ?

« Moi c'est Wy… Arthur est dans l'infirmerie avec Ahlidita.

« Merci ma chère. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla en directiond de l'infirmerie. La petite le suivit et se mit à marcher devant lui la tête haute. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie sans frapper et tous deux rentrèrent. Arthur était assis sur un lit est se débattait avec acharnement sur une cravate. Ahlidita elle tentait de faire de même de son côté. Voir les deux se tortiller pour ça le rendait incrédule et en même temps hilare. Francis fit un grand sourire et s'approcha d'Arthur. L'anglais, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, fut pris au dépourvu.

« F-Francis ?! »

Le français attrapa la cravate et avec aisance lui fit le nœud tout sourire.

« Tu es tout beau maintenant ! Mais tu sais… » il rit doucement en voyant l'anglais dans le costume serré. « Je plaisantais pour le smoking. »

Arthur le regarda, effectivement lui ne portait qu'une simple chemise noire et un jean. Arthur le foudroya du regard.

« I hate you.

« Moi aussi je t'adore ! » sur ce, le français lui embrassa la joue et Arthur bondit en arrière. Enfin, il aurait pas du car il tomba du lit sous le regard médusé des personnes dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi t'es tout rouge Artie ? » demanda innocemment la petite Wy

« Just… Ecoute quand un gars t'agresseras de la sorte tu me comprendras.

« Je t'ai pas agressé ! Je t'ai fait la bise ! »

Arthur se fit un facepalm devant le rire d'Ahlidita et l'incompréhension des deux autres.

_He'll be the death of me…_

OoOoOo

Francis avait pris sa voiture. Putain de propre et équipé à l'intérieur. Sérieusement ? Un port USB et des télés dans les siège arrière avec casques ? Arthur n'avait qu'emprunté la moto d'un de ses amis et encore… Il avait eu de la chance de ne être entré en collision avec un mur. A leur arrivée Arthur se sentait un peu nerveux : on pouvait entendre des voix et des rires. Antonio et lui était les deux intrus dans cette fête de bourges. Il le sentait vraiment pas.

« Alors ? Prêt pour le dîner ? » ria Francis. « T'en fais pas tout ira bien. Et tu pourras rencontrer mon père ! Il est beaucoup plus sympa t'en fais pas.

« Francis ! Te voilà ! Dis donc, on était censé faire équipe pour la pétanque, c'est pas gentil de t'enfuir comme ça. » fit une voix masculine et joyeuse.

Un homme très grand, blond avec de grands yeux bleus s'approchait à grand pas. Il s'arrêta à la vue d'Arthur et le salua chaudement.

« Arthur je suppose ? Francis m'a parlé de vous ! Je suis content de vous rencontrer. » le sourire le rassura.

« Enchanté aussi ! » il serra gauchement la main de l'homme devant lui qui sourit chaleureusement.

« J'ai vu votre frère ! Il est adorable. Tellement d'énergie et de joie que ça fait plaisir !

« Chéri ? » l'arrivée de Marie Bonnefoy refroidit l'anglais. Toujours habillée et maquillé avec classe et goût elle s'arrêta et ne réprima pas sa grimace devant la venue de l'ex-punk. « Nos invités nous attendent.

« Oh oui ! Et bien venez avec nous Arthur ! Venez m'aider à gagner la pétanque. » souria-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Francis soupira mais il souriait.

« Enfin chéri ! Francis et Arthur veulent sans doute discuter avec leurs amis. Pas la peine de le traîner devant les autres.

« Oui papa, on va y aller. » sur ce l'ado pris le bras de son ami et l'emmena dans l'entrée.

Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent dans le couloir. Arthur se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Francis.

"Il super sympa ton père!

"Je te l'avais dit! Son seul défaut c'est de faire tout ce que ma mère lui demande. Il cède à tous ses caprices..." soupira Francis.

Le français lâcha le bras de son ami et s'avança vers les escaliers. Arthur se tourna et observa son profil. Il aimerai beaucoup mettre sa fierté de coté et attraper la main de son Nemesis. Il voulait plus mais il avait déjà du mal à accepter le fait qu'il changeait beaucoup de chose pour cet homme.

_Accepter ou pas accepter, t'es en train de le faire quand même... _

« Mmmh ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a lapin ?

« Oh… » il allait dire d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça mais il se tut.

« Arthur ?

« Merde Francis je… » Arthur se tourna vers lui. Il était un punk non ?! Enfin… Ancien à présent mais il allait pas faire son amoureux transi et se taire. _HA! Tu l'as pensé! Tu admet! _

_Oh you. Shut the fuck up!  
_Mmmm... Arthur se reprit en secouant la tête. Avec ses voix dans la tête il avait l'impression de devenir schizophrène.

« I wanna tell you something. ». il déglutit les joues rouges.

"Et bien, vas y..." Arthur prit une grande inspiration et commença:

« I…

« Frannyyyy ! » Gilbert descendit en courant, Alfred sus ses épaules. « Prends Mattie sur tes épaules et faisons un combat dans la piscine !

« Si Mathieu est d'accord. Je vais lui demander ok ? Avec vous il ne serait que poli. »

Alors que Francis s'éloignait Arthur secoua de nouveau la tête, déçu. _D'accord… Pas aujourd'hui alors._

**Merci pour votre patience ! La prochaine fois on aura le dîner (presque) foireux qu'Arthur va devoir supporter^^**

**Pour les règles j'ai regardé sur internet et cela m'a donné des idées mais vous les verrez sans doute plus dans le prochain chapitre. En espérant que ça vous a plus^^ A bientôt !**

**Francis : et tu peux me dire comment Arthur et Antonio se sont retrouvés au sol torse nu toi ?**

…**. Parce qu'il était 00h30 quand j'ai écrit cette partie ? **

**F :….**

**Essaye de te plaindre et je fais pire !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le dîner.**

On pourrait en faire un film d'horreur. C'est que pensait Arthur en regardant les invités, tous aussi riches et chic, paré de costards ou de robes ou de bijoux. Au moins il se fondait dans le décors avec son costume serré.

Il soupira et leva le verre de vin à ses lèvres. Les plus petits jouaient dans la piscine avec Francis et Gilbert. Arthur se tenait au bord. Il aimait pas l'eau pour une simple raison : il ne savait pas nager. La seule fois qu'il avait essayé on l'avait pas aidé et lorsqu'il avait voulu ressortir on lui avait remis la tête sous l'eau. C'était une des filles de la classe qui l'avait aidé à sortir au final. Depuis cette mauvaise expérience, il évitait l'eau.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée et regarda les adultes qui discutaient de leur côté. La mère de Francis discutait avec de grands gestes et les autres adultes étaient hypnotisés par ses paroles. Le père de Francis lui plaisantait avec ses amis. C'était tellement étrange la différence entre le comportement et la façon d'être des deux parents. Alors qu'il les observait il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules et on le poussa à l'eau.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : _Le costume de Kiku va être ruiné ! _La deuxième fut : _Faîtes que j'ai pied_. L'eau froide l'entoura mais il atteignit la surface rapidement e. Il avait pied certes… Mais sa tête dépassait seulement s'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Ce qui fait qu'il avait l'air bien débile avec juste le visage qui sortait de l'eau. Les autres dans la piscine se mirent à rire et lui tourner autour comme des requins.

« Ksesesesesese ! On coule Arthur ?

« Fuc… » il but la tasse alors qu'il tentait de lui lancer une insulte.

« So rude ! » se moqua Francis. « On le punit ?

« Ja !

« Francis ? Noie pas mon grand frère il… » gémit Alfred qui flottait dans sa bouée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour rire.

« Mais il sait pas nager ! » s'écria-t-il pile au moment où les deux ados mirent la tête d'Arthur sous l'eau.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Gilbert et Francis enregistraient l'info et Arthur se débattait sous l'eau. Francis ressortit Arthur qui lui toussa et cracha à la figure avant de se débattre en lui criant tous les jurons qu'il connaissait.

« You fucking bloody idiot bastard ! You were killing me ! Murderer!

« Arthur! Calme toi, je te noyais pas. Arrête de bouger que je te ramène vers le bord !

« I hate you !

« Oui, je sais. » Francis le ramena près du bord, en le portant dans ses bras, et Arthur commença à sortir. A ce moment-là, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde les regardait. Les cris d'Arthur n'était pas passés inaperçu. Les regards passaient d'amusé (surtout le père de Francis), à choqué (la plupart des invités) et très énervé (guess whooo ? Marie Bonnefoy bien sûr !) Antonio, qui était apparemment celui qui avait poussé Arthur, lui tendit la main et le sortit de la piscine en lui lançant un regard mi désolé mi amusé. Marie arriva et lui fit toute mielleuse :

« Oh mon pauvre Arthur ! et dire que tu avais fait l'effort de trouver un smoking. » _C'est moi où elle se fout de ma gueule ? _

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas l'unique que je possède après tout. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire poli. Pas question qu'elle le fasse passer pour un imbécile sans le sou. Il regretta son mensonge lorsqu'elle enchaîna sans se démonter :

« Vraiment ? Je peux envoyer mon chauffeur le prendre chez vous si…

« C'est pas la peine mère. » coupa Francis en sortant à son tour de l'eau. « Je vais lui prêter des vêtements se sera plus rapide. »

Arthur évita de regarder le torse de son Nemesis, ruisselant et très, trop, alléchant au regard de l'anglais. Le français le guida à sa chambre. Les serviteurs arrivèrent et lui tendirent une serviette. A la façon dont les gens agissaient autour de lui et son attitude si confident donnait l'impression d'être dans un film. Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, Francis se retourna vers son ami.

« Au fait ! Tu voulais me dire quoi avant que Gilbert arrive ?

« Hmm ? Rien du tout. » _Ouais… J'allais juste un peu de proposer de sortir avec moi..._

« Eh ? ça avait l'air pas mal important vu ta tête. » ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et Arthur écarquilla les yeux lorsque Francis ouvrit une autre porte dans sa chambre emmenant sur une salle ENTIERE de vêtements. « Bon… Alors comme tu le vois t'as l'embarras du choix. Oh non attends j'ai mieux ! Je peux te mettre une robe ! Je demanderai juste à… » il se retourna tout sourire pour se prendre une claque. Arthur souffla pour se calmer et aussi calmer ses rougeurs.

« Fuck no.

« Maieuh… ça t'irait…

« Passe-moi un-t-shirt qu'on en parle plus. Et une serviette, je suis trempé.

« Tiens ! » il lui balança une serviette bleu sans ménagement. Le français commença à chercher dans ses affaires. Après avoir saisi quelques vêtements il se retourna et hoqueta de surprise puis plaqua sa main sur ses yeux. Arthur était en train de se sécher ses cheveux et s'était mis en caleçon. Francis put donc admirer de nouveau le corps du jeune homme devant lui. Arthur releva la tête, sa chevelure encore plus ébouriffé que la normale et observa le visage rouge du français, surpris par le silence.

« Arthur. Tu peux prévenir lorsque tu te fous en caleçon ?

« Ben quoi ? Tu te balade bien en maillot !

Francis soupira et balança les vêtements à son ami avant de sortir de la chambre. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, Francis se passa une main sur son visage rouge avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Arthur quant à lui était légèrement perplexe et vexé. _Qu'es ce qui lui a pris ?_

OoOoOoOo

Arthur redescendit en bas et fut encore une fois surpris du fait qu'un serviteur passa devant lui avec des verres et lui en proposant. Le problème c'est que l'anglais n'osait refuser de peur d'être malpoli même s'il préférait une bonne vieille bière que du vin. Bon, c'était très bon. Antonio et Gilbet lui sautèrent dessus.

« Iggy ! T'es à la bourre pour l'apéro !

« Si ! Tu veux pas que Marie trouve une autre excuse pour te haïr.

« Eh ? Mais… Apéro ? Il y a des règles spéciales ?

« Euh… Des règles ? Ne mange pas tous les apéritifs même si Gilbert le fait tout le temps.

« Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Les trois ados arrivèrent dans le salon. Il était blanc et sur le sol un très beau tapis persan dans les même temps crème et blanc. Arthur s'assit vers le rebord, à coté d'une femme brune qui était enceinte n'ayant pas d'autre place. Gilbert et Antonio ricanèrent entre eux à la vue de l'ex-punk légèrement paumé dans cet endroit. Les vêtements que portait la dame tout en étant très chic la mettaient en valeur malgré son ventre. Elle se tourna et offrit un doux sourire. Arthur le lui rendit un peu plus timidement.

« Vous devez être un ami de Francis. Je vous ai jamais vu avant. » elle avait une voix très douce et semblait très gentille. De longues boucles brunes lui tombaient dans le dos et de grands yeux verts en amande le regardaient tendrement.

« Oh… Euh… On a appris récemment à se connaître et pourtant on était pas très amis au début. »

Marie passa et se pencha pour faire la bise à son invitée tout en excluant Arthur en s'asseyant entre eux.

« Ma belle Lola ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

« Moi de même !

« Alors le petit est pour quand ?

« Pour ce décembre. Je suis un peu nerveuse… » lui répondit-elle en lançant un regard désolé pour Arthur qui se retrouvait seul avec son verre de vin.

Il but un peu de son vin tout en cherchant les autres du regard. Il se sentait juste un peu seul sur c canapé blanc et avec ses deux femmes discutant d'enfant et de courses pour bébé. Il profita de ce moment d'ennui pour observer les gens. La plupart des personnes avait des vêtements de marque très chère. Ils étaient tous souriants et semblait parler de chose très intéressantes mais chaque bribe de conversation qu'il entendait tournait souvent autour de _« Moi vois-tu… Je te comprends mais tu sais je pense… Mais oui, je suis du même avis… C'est terrible ce qui s'est passé avec je-sais-pas-qui. Qu'elle honte pour cette famille…»_ Beaucoup de moi et de conversation tournant autour de rumeurs ou non-dits. Arthur se tourna vers deux femmes assises côtes à côtes et les regarda. Rien qu'en les regardant il reconnaissait une attitude hostile. Les deux se souriaient de toutes leurs dents comme des chiens se grognant dessus. Juste à côté de l'une, une jeune fille qui devrait avoir juste un an de moins qu'Arthur se tenait droite et discutait avec Francis. Elle avait des cheveux courts, blonds et des yeux bleus Elle portait une fleur, une marguerite plus précisément, dans ses cheveux

Francis semblait ravi de lui parler. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules ce qui fit grincer l'anglais des dents. La jeune fille du sentir un regard car leur regard se croisèrent et elle lui fit un sourire poli. Il le lui rendit mais avec plus de difficulté. Content de voir que certains s'amusent en tout cas…

Francis suivit le regard de la jeune amie et fit un sourire à Arthur.

« Arthur ! Viens, que je te présente. » Arthur s'approcha en finissant son verre de vin, « Voici Arthur, un camarade de classe. Arthur, je te présente la belle Jeanne.

« Arrête de faire ton flatteur Francis. » ria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Enchantée ! » fit-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Arthur la prit et la baisa en vrai gentleman, lorsqu'il releva la tête il croisa le regard amusé de Jeanne et celui froid de Francis.

« Et bien ton ami est un vrai gentleman !

« Tu l'aurai vu avec ses mèches vertes t'aurais pas dit ça. » grogna Francis.

Avant qu'Arthur ai pu répondre, surprit par la soudaine hostilité de Francis, il sentit une main manucurée se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir le sourire colgate et faux de la mère du bourgeois.

« Mon cher Arthur ! Votre tuteur m'a dit que vous jouez des instruments, pourquoi pas nous faire une démonstration de vos talents ? Nous avons quelques instruments dans la salle de musique. »

Voyant une occasion de prouver ses talents, il accepta. Ce fut un des serviteurs qui l'emmena, un vieil homme -dans les 50ans peut être- aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière.

La salle de musique était très grande. Piano, différents guitares, des flûtes ou autre mais ce qui retint son attention c'est les deux violons posé avec soin sur une tables. Il s'approcha et saisit celle à sa taille, la première ressemblant plus à un instrument pour enfant.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il par précaution au serviteur qui le regarda étonné.

« Je suppose. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire Monsieur.

« Appelez-moi Arthur s'il vous plaît.

« Ce ne sera pas vraiment possible mais j'apprécie l'attention. » sourit-il.

Arthur lui fit un sourire un peu timide pour accorda le violon tout en retournant vers les invités. A son arrivée la plupart des invités le regardèrent curieusement. L'anglais se tourna vers Francis mais celui-ci n'était même pas là. Jeanne non plus. _N'y pense pas. Ne pense qu'à ta musique. _

Il commença à jouer lorsque Marie lui fit signe d'y aller. Il enchaîna les notes avec aisance, se balançant au rythme de la musique. Il enchaîna les classiques qu'il connaissait sous les regards ravis des invités. Lorsqu'il enchaîna les dernières notes on l'applaudit. Il se sentait ravi à cet instant. L'hôtesse se leva alors pour guider tout le monde vers la salle à manger.

Arthur laissa un des serviteurs le débarrasser du violon et suivit les invités. Antonio et Gilbert vinrent.

« C'était impressionnant ce que tu nous as fait ! Mais t'es pas vraiment un punk ? Depuis quand les punk jouent du violon ?

« C'était cool mais pas autant que le awesome moi ! Je joue de la batterie c'est dix fois mieux !

« Où est Francis ? » coupa Arthur. Les deux compères se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

« sans doute avec sa Jeanne. Il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était invitée. »

Artur détourna vite le regard pour pas qu'ils voient son expression déçue. Il aurait aimé une autre réponse mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Francis et les filles c'était une graaande histoire. D'amour malheureusement. D'ailleurs ce fut Jeanne qui s'installa à coté de lui. Il se tourna surpris vers elle.

« Re-bonjour Arthur. » sourit-t-elle « Les morceaux que tu nous a joués étaient très beau. Ça fait combien de temps que tu joues ?

« Depuis… Mes neuf ans donc… Bientôt neuf ans en fait. Et toi ?

« Oh… Du piano, je fais souvent des duo avec Francis mais il est moins bon. Quand on était petits il préférait aller jouer qu'écouter le prof.

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

« Oh, on est des amis d'enfance. Nos parents sont proches donc on peut dire qu'on se connait depuis toujours. »

_Pas être jaloux. Etre calme. Continue de sourire._

Il commença à penser que tout ce dîner n'était qu'un plan pour se foutre royalement de sa gueule. Francis arriva légèrement après tout le monde en riant avec ses amis. Son Nemesis fut assis face à lui et lui offrit un grand sourire.

Et le dîner commença. On posa devant lui un bol rempli d'eau. Arthur haussa les sourcils et la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : Bah, sans doute de la soupe.

Il attrapa le bord de l'assiette et la porta à ses lèvres pour boire plus rapidement. Ça n'avait pas de goût particulier ce qui le surpris. Devant le silence soudain dans la salle il reposa son assiette. Tout le monde le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Avant qu'il est pu se poser une question, le père de Francis attrapa son assiette et but comme Arthur avant de reposer l'assiette en se léchant les lèvres.

« Chéri ?! » hoqueta sa femme de façon discrète.

Son mari se tourna vers elle un immense sourire aux lèvres. Arthur comprit son erreur lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Francis qui trempait ses mains dans la dite soupe. _Ok. C'était pas une soupe_. Il se retint de se frapper pour sa débilité.

Juste après… La salade.

_Meeeeeerde ! Je peux pas utiliser le couteau. Je fais comment ?_

Il regarda paniqué comment les autres invités faisaient avant de les imiter de façon discrète. Il entendit Francis ricaner devant son attitude mais son voisin se laissa pas démonté.

Cela ne se passa pas trop mal et la suite du diner fut plutôt détendue, tout le monde ne faisant aucune remarque sur la bêtise d'Arthur au début. Merci au père de Francis…. Faudrait que je lui demande son nom.

Un autre élément gênant, c'est qu'Arthur tenait peut être bien l'alcool dû à ses aventures dans les rues mais là… Si on continuait de remplir son verre à chaque fois qu'il le finissait ça allait pas le faire. A chaque fois qu'on le resservait on le regardait avec de grands yeux. Au bout d'un moment, un serviteur se pencha à son oreille :

« Monsieur, si vous finissait votre verre cela signifie que vous en voulez plus. Laissez un petit fond si vous n'en voulez plus. »

Arthur mima un 'merci' du bout des lèvres. Il avait une tête si désespéré ? En tout cas il était vraiment reconnaissant pour le tuyau : sa tête commençait à tourner.

Après le dessert –un magnifique gâteau au chocolat, il en avait bavé dès qu'il l'avait vu- tout le monde se leva pour aller dans un autre (!) salon, celui-ci s'ouvrait sur un grand jardin. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte fenêtre il sentit deux petites mains lui attraper sa chemise. Il sourit et se retourna vers Mathieu et Alfred qui…

« Alfred ! Tu t'es pas essuyé après le gâteau ! » il sortit un mouchoir et se pencha pour lui essuyer les lèvres maladroitement. Le petit grimaça mais se laissa faire.

« Je voulais te dire bonne nuit. Je vais dans la chambre de Mattie. » annonça-t-il tout content. Arthur hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras.

« Good night sweetie. Si tu as peur, sache que je chasse toujours les monstres quels qu'ils soient. So no worries !

« Yes ! »

Mathieu tendit aussi ses mains et Arthur le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit Arthur » murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Mattie sembla ravi de l'attention que l'ex-punk lui accordait. Il regarda tristement sa mère occupée à parler avec ses convives mais son père vint vers lui.

« Alors les petits ? Pas encore couchés ? Allez. » il embrassa son fils sur le front et il les emmena après avoir souri à Arthur.

Arthur se retourna vers les invités puis vers le jardin. Il était seul. Les invités ne lui accordait pas vraiment de l'attention, Francis discutait avec sa chèèèère amie, Antonio et Gilbert ne feraient que l'emmerder. Sans plus attendre il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et sortit dans la nuit.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il respira profondément et s'assit dans l'herbe fatigué.

« C'est mon pantalon que tu salis là.

« Vas-t'en. Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère ? Je suis passé pour un imbécile toute cette soirée. » il se releva et se retourna face au bourgeois.

« Tu as bluffé tout le monde avec ton morceau de violon non ?

« T'étais même pas là. » le silence qui lui répondit le blessa plus qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Arthur voulu s'éloigner mais son ami en décida autrement. Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui. Cette étreinte le surprit mais il se laissa faire.

« J'étais là mon lapin. Juste derrière toi mais tu m'as pas vu.

« Liar… »

Francis le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Toi tu as un peu trop bu non ?

« Mmmmm… » Arthur se sentait s'endormir dans ses bras. Il était fatigué. Il aimait pas être là. « Je refais pas de dîner comme ça chez toi.

« Promis. » il sentit des lèvres sur son front.

_Qu'es ce qui se passe Arthur ? _

_Le petit Arthur se frottait le front et grimaça à la vue d'un de ses grands frères. _

_« Scotty a coincé la boîte à bonbons dans l'arbre et… ben je suis tombé quand j'ai voulu le récupérer. _

_« … ça fait mal ?_

_« Un peu you idiot ! _

_« Viens là. »_

_Son grand frère s'approcha et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Il frotta ensuite l'endroit et dit :_

_« Voilà. Tu auras plus mal maintenant. » il s'éloigna comme si de rien était mais Arthur le retint, cette fois-ci un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_« Merci Carwin ! »_

Il rouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Il était dans un lit. Un vrai, pas celui de la pension qui grince à chaque moment, très confortable. Il soupira d'aise et referma ses yeux avant de s'agripper au coussin non loin de lui. Il laissa un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Ce coussin était bien chaud et confortable. Son coussin remua légèrement et il le sera plus fort en frottant sa tête contre. Les coussins ça reste tranquille. Il sentit des mains le pousser doucement et un gloussement retentit. Attends, attends… Des mains ? Un gloussement?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Francis, légèrement rouge, qui se retenait d'exploser de rire. Il le tenait dans ses bras. Il avait… Il sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues et il bondit hors du lit… Et tomba sur mes gens dormant sur le sol. Soit Gilbert qui cria sur le coup.

« Scheisse ! Arthur ?! Putain tu peux faire gaffe oui ?! »

L'anglais était rouge vif et releva son regard vers le français qui riait à gorge déployé.

« You're so dead. » et sans chercher à entendre les râleries de son homologue allemand, il se jeta sur Francis.

Ce sera bien la première fois que la maison des Bonnefoy sera réveillé par le bruit de combats d'Arthur et de Francis, suivit des plaintes de Gilbert et des rires d'Antonio.

**Voilà! Je me suis amusée à mettre Arthur en scène et à lui faire des bêtises. C'est juste puissant.**

**Arthur: Je te hais tellement...**

**Te plains ça aurait pu être pire. On aura un peu plus du passé d'Arthur dans les prochains chapitre. Et oui, il y a notre chère Jeanne (De l'Arc parce que... Parce que je pouvais pas l'appeler Jeanne D'Arc, non.) qui aura un petit rôle dans la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu! A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Parmi les hommes**

La bibliothèque était un des refuges d'Arthur lorsqu'il cherchait la tranquillité. Il ne contrastait plus le décor avec ses nouveaux vêtements, le rendant encore plus inaperçu dans les rayons. Il tournait les pages de son livre d'occulte et d'exorcisme tout en imaginant sa réaction face à ce genre de situation. Roderich passa et lui lança :

« On va bientôt fermer alors dis-moi si tu veux emprunter ou alors dépêche-toi de finir.

« yes, yes… On ferme pas si tôt d'habitude ? » à cette remarque des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de l'autrichien.

« J'ai des choses à faire alors s'il te plaît ?

« …. Gilbert m'emmerde sans même le savoir. » soupira l'anglais pour aller ranger le livre.

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir, Arthur regretta pendant un moment ses bottes à semelles compensées. Maintenant… Comment dire… Il était un peu trop petit pour ranger le livre à la bonne hauteur. Ne parlons pas pour les prendre. De plus Roderich étant sévère sur le silence, Arthur se retrouvait à grimper discrètement les étagères pour ranger ou prendre ses affaires. L'anglais regarda le livre dans sa main et essaya de le reposer en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. _Allez… Juste un tout petit peu plus…_ Le livre, plutôt épais, glissa et lui tomba sur la tête.

« Fffff… » un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ai pu jurer.

« Pas de gros mots mon petit lapin. » Francis se pencha et ramassa le livre. « On est dans une bibliothèque. »

Arthur rougit lorsque Francis lut le titre.

« Exorcisme et Invocations ? Je savais pas que tu lisais ce genre de livre.

« Euh… Juste de temps en temps…

« Tu comptes maudire quelqu'un ?

« Oui. » il lui fit un sourire angélique. « Je me disais que tu pouvais servir de cobaye.

« Cruel ! » ria Francis.

Arthur sourit et regarda par la fenêtre. Deux mois avaient passés depuis le dernier dîner chez Francis et rien que de penser qu'il avait passé une nuit dans les bras de son béguin le faisait rougir. Le hic ? C'est que la chère Jeanne De l'Arc passait assez souvent voir Francis ce qui fait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas dans ces moments-là. Arthur sentait son ventre se tordre de jalousie à chaque fois que la pensée de son Francis et Jeanne ensemble. Cependant il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Francis. Soit avec le trio au complet, soit eux seuls. Dans ces moments-là, il a toujours l'impression qu'il va finir par avouer ses sentiments mais il finissait par ne rien dire. _Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté ! Ou peut-être un peu… _Ces derniers temps avec les fêtes de noël qui se préparaient Francis étaient pris par des obligations familiales et Arthur passait beaucoup de temps à essayer de composer un morceau de violon. Ils se voyaient moins et les deux semblaient en souffrir.

Dehors la neige tombait alors qu'Arthur revenait au présent.

« Qu'es ce que tu voudrais pour noël ? » demanda Arthur soudainement.

« Hmm… J'ai pas d'idée… Je vais en recevoir plein par mes parents de toute façon. Mais Antonio et Gilbert arrivent toujours avec des cadeaux délirants. » ria le bourgeois. « Parlant de cadeaux faut que j'en trouve un bon pour Jeanne… »

« Oh ? Oui… » voilà la jalousie qui reviens au galop. « Elle… Trouve lui un bon cadeau. » murmura-t-il.

« … Tu l'aimes bien Jeanne ? » demanda Francis suspicieusement.

_Pas vraiment… _

« Eh bien, je la connais pas mais elle est très gentille et… Très belle ? » Le regard froid de Francis le fit paniquer. « Shit I don't know her ! Qu'es ce que je suis sensé te dire ?! »

« Je sais pas… » marmonna Francis en lui tournant le dos.

Arthur le regarda partir mais le rattrapa vite. Le français le regarda revenir à ses côtés et laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Arthur se doutait que ce n'était qu'amical. La neige tombait en gros flocons et l'anglais ferma les yeux souriant. Il sentit une main sur sa joue mais n'y fit pas attention, son intérêt porté par le vent froid et la sensation des flocons sur sa peau.

« Arthur ?

« J'aime bien la neige. C'est… » il se prit une boule dans la neige dans la gueule. Il enleva la neige pour voir Antonio en train de ricaner. Avant qu'il ai put dire quoi que ce soit Francis lui en envoya une par derrière.

« YOU ! DIE ! » cria-t-il en se cachant derrière un arbre et préparant des boules de son côté.

« Arthuuur ? Viens dire bonjouuuur… »

L'anglais fit une roulade et lança deux boules simultanément qui toucha Francis… Et Gilbert qui passait avec son copain.

« Was ?! Arthur ! Encore toi ?!

« Comment ça encore ? Je suis pas la seule cause de tout tes… » une boule froide fut glisser dans son haut. « AAAAAAAAH ! FRANCIS YOU ASSHOLE ! » hurla l'anglais en l'attrapant par la taille et le plaquant au sol.

Il attrapa une poignée de neige et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec.

« Arthur NON ! Arrête pitié ! » Francis attrapa son camarade par la taille et le renversa à son tour et le chatouilla. « Vengeance ! »

Arthur se tortillait sous lui tout en riant. Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin, il était haletant. Il releva les yeux et vit le sourire satisfait de son Nemesis. L'anglais rougit au vue de leur position.

« Je… C'est bon, je suis libre ?

« Mmmm… Je sais pas. Tu me donne quoi en échange ? Un baiser ? » il y eut un silence commun. Antonio avait la mâchoire décrochée, Gilbert le regardait bizarrement et Arthur du se retenir pour ne pas le regarder avec espoir. « C'était pour plaisanter ! » fit le français rougissant qui se releva laissant Arthur libre.

« Francis… Ce gars là il doit mal embrasser ! » fit Gilbert comme si c'était une évidence.

La colère remplit Arthur mais Francis le coupa :

« Je suis sure qu'il embrassera très bien sa partenaire en temps voulu. Cela ne s'apprend pas. » en disant cela il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'anglais qui rougit.

« Je… Je dois aller chez mon prof ! A plus ! »

Sur ce, Arthur courut échapper au froid et ce sentiment bien trop familier qui lui tordait le ventre. Alors qu'il courait dans les rues il repensa à Francis.

« Si tu savais… It's you I want to kiss. » marmonna-t-il. Soudain le froid de la neige lui sembla comme une morsure sur ses joues rougies.

OoOoOo

« Arthur concentre toi sur la mélodie ! » le reprit Honda alors qu'Arthur loupait encore quelques notes.

« AAAAH ! Désolé sensei… Je… Je passe un moment difficile.

« Oh ? Avec ton ami Francis ? D'ailleurs c'est gentil d'avoir mis le smoking au pressing.

« De rien… » _j'allais pas te le rendre puant de chlore_ « Eh… Dis moi, vous faîtes quoi pour Noël ? Ahlidita voulait t'inviter avec moi et Alfred.

« Oh ? C'est gentil je verrai si je peux venir ! Tu vas inviter quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Mmmm… Malheureusement Francis doit rester pour sa fête familiale BGBG de noël.

« Tu vas quand même lui acheter quelque chose ?

« Qu'il n'a pas déjà ? Je sais pas… Je pensais à…

« Peut être es ce que c'est une bonne occasion pour lui dire tes sentiments ? ça se serait un bon cadeau.»

Arthur rougit furieusement à l'idée. Après tout… ça pouvait être une bonne occasion. Il secoua la tête puis coupant court à ses pensées il prit Lady Fae.

« Je pense que j'ai réussi à composer un bon morceau.

« Et bien vas-y. » sourit Kiku qui s'assit pour bien l'écouter.

Les premières notes résonnèrent et Arthur fixait la neige tout en jouant, un sourire aux lèvres. La mélodie était lente mais elle prit de la vitesse.

Kiku le regarda en souriant. Arthur se balançait et si il pouvait il danserait avec sa musique pensa le japonais. L'asiatique écouta les accents énergiques et rapide de la mélodie.

« Pas une musique triste. Effectivement cela ne correspond pas à Lady Fae. »

OoOoOoOo

« Mr Honda a eut une excellente idée ! » se réjouit Grany en rangeant les étagères de l'infirmerie.

« Sous le gui, avec les flocons qui vous tombent autour. Si romantique !

«Et putain de cliché aussi ! … Je donnerai l'argent à Alfred plus tard. » soupira-t-il devant le regard de reproche de Grany. « Mais sérieusement ! Je sais qu'il aime les trucs romantiques mais… Je me vois mal faire ça. Je suis pas une… Je sais pas, je suis pas romantique à la base !

« Eh ben fais un effort !

« Mais je fais des efforts ! Je change de style, je fais tout pour plaire à ses amis et famille, je chercher des idées de cadeau et on me dis que je fais PAS d'efforts ?! Et lui ? Pourquoi il ne fait rien ? » la réalisation le frappa comme une masse. « Il ne fait rien…

« Ah non ! Non là je pense que tu te fais des idées. Il t'a invité à son dîner, il s'amuse avec toi, je veux dire… On voit bien qu'il t'apprécie !

« Mmmmh. Mais je me vois mal quand même…

« Arrête de réfléchir ! Va te détendre un peu mon petit. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et alla en cuisine se faire un verre. Tout le monde lui conseillait d'avouer ses sentiments mais lui ne le sentait pas vraiment. Et il y avait ces rêves… Qui devaient lui rappeler ses frères mais il comprenait pas pourquoi… Tout d'abord avec les peluches, et le bisou sur le front. A cette pensée il eut un sourire niais en repensant au bras de Francis autour de lui. Puis des pensées moins innocentes lui vinrent en esprit, comme la morsure. Faut que je lui re-mords le cou. Je sais pas pourquoi j'en ai envie mais je vais le faire. Il se fit un facepalm à cette pensée.

Dans la cuisine il alla chercher les bonbons que Grany cache en hauteur pour pas que les autres enfants en mangent. Dans ses souvenirs la boîte de bonbons était présente mais souvent comme un sujet de discorde. En soupirant il l'ouvrit et prit un des bonbons qu'il mâchouilla sans conviction. Il n'osait pas parler de ses souvenirs qui ne cessaient de le harceler et de venir sans prévenir. Mais en même temps… Il avait envie de se souvenir.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Ils sont partis. Pourquoi ils sont partis ?! Ce sont mes frères !_

_Daddy… __I hate you. I hate, hate, hate, hate… __I HATE YOU !_

Sa tête lui faisait mal mais il n'essayait pas de chasser les souvenirs.

_« Non. Lui il reste. »_

_Le directeur regarda l'homme blond qui pointait Arthur. Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et grinça des dents._

_« Ce que vous faîtes… _

_« Je paierai la nourriture et le logement comme il est du. Mais je sais que vous agissez comme un orphelinat pour les enfants. Et c'est ce que cet enfant aura._

_« Cet enfant est votre fils. Il a votre nom Mr Kirkland._

_« C'est bien tous ce qu'il aura. Je vous l'ai laissé depuis qu'il sait marcher lui et ses frères mais je ne veux pas de ce meurtrier. »_

_Arthur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_« Daddy ? Why ?_

_« Arthur, n'écoute pas cette homme. » grogna le directeur qui le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. « Il ne comprend pas… _

_« Scott, Carwin, Edward ! Let's go. »_

_Ce fut Scott qui se planta en face de son père et qui, d'un ton sur et décisif. _

_« On reste jusqu'à demain. _

_« I beg you pardon ! » s'énerva leur père._

_« On partira demain. Pas aujourd'hui. »_

_Arthur ? ARTHUR !_

L'adolescent se redressa en sursaut. Il avait les joues mouillées par des larmes. Il tourna la tête pour voir son petit Alfred le secouer paniqué. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était de nouveau réveillé il sauta dans ses bras et le sera contre lui.

« Arthur ! Tu pleurais et tu tremblais… Je veux pas que tu sois triste…

« Alfred… » l'ex punk le serra contre lui en souriant « Avec toi je ne le suis jamais. Tu es mon héros, yes ?

« Yes ! » sourit le plus petit. « I'm the hero ! Je te protégerai ! »

Il reposa le petit tout sourire. Arthur rangea la boîte de bonbon après en avoir donné un à son petit frère, quand même.

Après ça il alla dans la chambre commune, vide à ce moment de la journée, et alluma son i-pod. Il mit une de ses chansons favorites. Du bon rock. Alors que la musique résonna dans la pièce il se mit à danser. Un bon défoulement ne fais jamais de mal à personne. Il ne pensait pas être bon danseur mais à cet instant il s'en fichait. Au bout d'un moment il se mit à chanter avec la musique. La tristesse de ses anciens souvenirs s'effaçant un moment alors qu'il se défoulait au son de la batterie.

« Arthur ? »

L'anglais s'immobilisa en plein mouvement. Très lentement il tourna la tête et croisa le regard surpris de Francis. Son regard alterna entre l'homme venant d'arriver et la musique.

« je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire tes courses de noël avec moi… Etant donné qu'on se verra sans doute pas pendant les vacances…

« Oui si tu veux…

« Très joli déhanché au passant.

« Shut up. »

OoOoOo

Les jours passèrent et Arthur n'avait pas trouvé un cadeau pour Francis. Par contre, il savait comment il allait lui dire qu'il était… Amoureux de lui. Rien que de le penser Arthur se sentait débile.

Bref, il allait lui offrir des lys entourés d'un ruban rouge. Il en avait eu l'idée lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Francis était passionné de l'histoire de la France et plus particulièrement de l'époque des rois. Comme leur symbole était le lys il avait pensé que c'était un joli clin d'œil.

Ensuite… Il savait pas comment il allait l'annoncer. Quand il avait posé la question Ahlidita lui avait juste répondu : « Ben tu lui dis que tu es amoureux et c'est tout.

Bref ! Ce conseil ne l'aidait PAS.

Le voilà donc en train de se balader dans les magasins sans savoir quoi acheter et à se demander de sa mise en scène. Alors qu'il regardait les romans il sentit une petite tape sur son épaule.

« On se retrouve Arthur !

« Jeanne ?! »

Elle se tenait dans une robe blanche qui avantageait sa silhouette fine. Une rose dans les cheveux et une veste en fourrure noires.

« Toi aussi tu fais tes courses de noël ?

« j'ai presque finis ! Je cherche un cadeau pour Francis en fait…

« Oh ! Tu veux un coup de main ? Au niveau vêtements c'est sûr ses parents achètent tous ce qui peux exister à chaque fois.

« Et en livre ?

« Hum… Je connais pas vraiment ses goûts, je sais qu'il aime les histoires romantiques…

« On va lui prendre un bon livre de littérature anglaise ! ça élargira sa culture.

« Vraiment ? » ria la jeune femme.

« Yep ! On va prendre 'Pride and Prejudice' je l'ai lu et c'est vraiment bien.

« Je l'ai lu aussi ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la scène où Mr Darcy propose la première fois et se fait repousser.

« Mais cette scène est triste !

« Mais tellement bien écrite ! » sourit Jeanne. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. « Tu apprécie beaucoup Francis non ?

« Euh… Oui ?

« Il me parle beaucoup de toi tu sais. Il dit beaucoup de bien. Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il t'appelle petit lapin ?

« Aaaaaah… Non. Je peux pas. Erreur 404 cherche toi-même. » jeanne explosa de rire devant la tête rouge de l'anglais.

Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté mais avant cela Jeanne se retourna une dernière fois.

« On va fêter noël à ma maison cette année. Voilà mon adresse si tu veux passer voir Francis. » elle lui tendit un bout de papier avant de partir en faisant un clin d'œil. Arthur resta un moment immobile avant de demander à voix haute :

« Mais pourquoi les français ont cette manie de faire des clins d'œil ?! »

OoOoOo

« Arthur ? Tu peux mettre la table ? Et si tu as joué avec les chatons va te laver les mains.

« Attends ! Marie Poppins veut pas me laisser partir ! » ria-t-il tandis qu'un des chatons s'installait confortablement sur son épaule.

Alfred en tenait un dans ses bras et le caressait comme s'il risquait de le casser. Cinq petits chatons curieux de découvrir le monde qui semblait beaucoup aimait le punk. Oui, pas ex-punk car en ces vacances l'anglais avait remis sa panoplie et ses bottes. Lorsque Ahlidita lui avait demandé pourquoi ce nouveau changement, il avait juste haussé les épaules. Alors que Francis passait maintenant beaucoup de temps chez lui, Arthur avait profité de ses moments pour améliorer son morceau avec Lady Fae et se faire un tatouage.

Cela partait de la base de sa nuque, deux branches de ronces où chacune descendait à une omoplate et les ronces prenaient la forme d'ailes. Il en était fier mais il devait mettre une crème et ça piquait parfois. Il ne l'avait montré qu'à Alfred qui avait promis de rien dire. La prochaine personne à qui il voudrait le montrer c'est Francis. Il se donna une baffe mentale à cette pensée.

« Arthur, tu voulais aller voir Francis après le dîner ? » demanda Kiku. Il avait un bonnet de noël mais il portait l'un de ses kimonos favoris pour l'occasion. Rouge bien sûr.

« Oui. J'ai l'adresse d'où il dort ce soir.

« Comment vas-tu y aller ?

« J'ai un ami qui va m'aider.

« En attendant viens m'aider Arthur ! » s'énerva Grany depuis la cuisine. L'ado grimaça mais se leva pour mettre la table.

Ahlidita était une excellente cuisinière et avait fait un dîner typiquement anglais. Dinde, différents jambons, Pudding !

Arthur en avait presque bondit de joie comme un enfant lorsqu'il vit Ahlidita revenir avec le dessert.

« A toi l'honneur Arthur. Enflamme-le !

« Cela vient de là la rumeur que les anglais brûle tout leur plats ? » ria le japonais en voyant son élève versant l'alcool enflammé sur le dessert.

« Mais c'est pas bon quand c'est brûlé ! » geignit Alfred.

« Si little one ! Tu vas voir. » sourit Arthur.

Après avoir mangé, ils s'installèrent tous en rond autour du sapin et c'était au plus jeune de tendre les cadeaux aux gens. Alors qu'ils ouvraient leur cadeau Arthur vit qu'il se faisait tard et se leva.

« Je vais devoir y aller ! Je rentrerai peut être assez tard alors ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi !

« Tu feras attention j'espère. » s'enquit l'infirmière.

« Always ! » lança-t-il. Il prit ses lys et son cadeau avant d'aller dehors.

Sous la neige blanche, un autre jeune homme se tenait contre une moto. Il avait une capuche rabattue sur son visage mais quelques mèches noires dépassaient.

« C'est bien parce que je te dois une faveur. » grogna-t-il.

« Kaël. Toujours de bonne humeur. » des yeux gris le foudroyèrent du regard.

L'ado dénommé Kaël était plutôt musclé et portait une grande veste en cuir. Il s'installa sur sa moto et fit signe à Arthur de monter.

« Allez dépêche. J'ai pas toute la nuit moi. »

OoOoOoOo

Après que son ami l'est déposé devant la maison des De l'Arc, Arthur entendit un ricanement.

« Elle est friqué t'as chérie.

« Shut up. C'est juste de l'amitié.

« Ouais tu te balade avec des lys, un cadeau, tu pue le parfum et c'est juste de l'amitié ? » devant le bras d'honneur que lui fit son ami, Kaël leva les bras. « Ok ! Je dis plus rien.

« Et la prochaine fois ne te fais pas choper en pleine bagarre. Je serai pas toujours là pour t'aider à t'enfuir.

« Ouais, ouais… Eh ! Repasse boire une de ces quatre au pub.

« J'y penserai. »

L'anglais mit le cadeau dans son sac et les lys dans sa bouche, en grimaçant, puis grimpa le mur. Il voulait pas croiser les bourgeois. Il ne voulait voir que Francis. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de faire trop de bruit. On va m'entendre et ma couverture sera foutue. Il s'avança et fit le tour du jardin espérant voir quelqu'un part la fenêtre. Coup de chance, il y avait un balcon où se tenait une certaine silhouette. Avant qu'Arthur ai pu deviner qui c'était la personne rentra à l'intérieur. Il s'avança et tendit l'oreille.

Deux voix. Une qu'il donnerait à Jeanne et… L'autre serait sans doute Francis.

Arthur remit la fleur en travers de ses lèvres et se mit à grimper. Il avait fait le mur plus d'une fois pour la pension alors ce mur en dalle était de la rigolade. Il se hissa sur le balcon et soupira un bon coup.

Francis était dans sa chambre sur son lit. Il avait un verre de vin à la main et à ses côtés… Jeanne. Qui d'autres ? Elle lui frottait le dos et le regardait d'un air désolé, quand à Francis ça se voyait qu'il était vraiment pas joyeux. Arthur s'avança pour frapper à la vitre. Avant de s'arrêter.

Francis n'a jamais éprouvé de l'intérêt pour les hommes. La plupart de ses conquêtes étaient des femmes. _Non, cette fois ci il va lui dire et il va pas reculer_. Il donna un coup à la vitre et sous la surprise Francis et Jeanne sursautèrent. Ils se tenaient à présent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'ils reconnaissent l'anglais qui croisait les bras en les regardant.

« Arthur ? » le français alla ouvrir et à la déception d'Arthur, ne semblait pas très joyeux. « Qu'es ce que tu fiche ici ?!

« Joyeux Noël… » marmonna l'anglais. Il regarda le français timidement et fit « J'aimerai juste…

« Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un te voie ici ? Ils porteraient plainte et te pourriraient !

« Francis, c'est moi qui lui ai donné l'idée de venir. » tenta Jeanne

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Francis la regarda comme si elle était folle. L'anglais lui, se sentait mal. Il lança le paquet cadeau et les fleurs sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas voulu, alors salut !

« Non, non, non ! Arthur je suis désolée reste ! » paniqua Francis en l'attrapant par le bras. « Je suis juste… Surpris. »

Jeanne recula doucement et sortit discrètement. Les deux ados restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Donc… Noël ? Je comptais te donner ton cadeau lorsqu'on se reverrait mais du coup… » Francis saisit la main de son ami et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers un tiroir.

« Je l'ai trouvé aujourd'hui, je savais pas que je te verrai mais je suis content de l'avoir sur moi. » il tendit un gros paquet.

« Oh ? Euh… merci. » il enleva le papier tandis que Francis prenait les fleurs et le paquet sur le lit. Arthur évita son regard lors que le français lui lança un regard étonné en montrant les fleurs. « Alors c'est un… Livre complet sur les démons et sortilèges ? » un sourire grimpa sur les lèvres du punk.

« ça te plaît ?

« Ah carrément ! C'est vraiment… Et la couverture ! » il passa une main sur la couverture de cuir et gravé de façon stylisé.

« Merci pour le roman. » fit de son côté le bourgeois. « On a pas arrêté de me dire du bien dessus mais j'avais jamais pris la peine de le lire.

« Euh… Francis… J'ai… J'ai autre chose. A dire. Donc…

« Oh ? »

Arthur s'approcha de Francis qui tenait les fleurs. Il inspira puis :

« I kinda… No. Pas comme ça. Je suis… » moment de silence. « Enfin, ça fait un moment que j'aimerai… » Francis haussa un sourcil et Arthur soupira. « Je… Merde j'arrive pas à la dire.

« Mmmm… Je vois ça. »

Arthur passa ne main sur son visage. Si les mots venaient pas, autant parler avec les gestes. Maladroitement, il attrapa le col de Francis et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant un moment Francis resta immobile sous la surprise, Arthur ne se laissa pas décourager et tenta d'approfondir le baiser en se collant plus contre lui mais des mains le repoussèrent après un moment. L'anglais regarda son homologue qui avait rougit mais qui semblait pas heureux. Même… Vraiment triste.

« Francis ?

« Il… Ecoute Arthur il y a un problème. » il inspira et annonça « Je peux pas être avec toi. Je suis… Mes parents m'ont fiancé. »

Arthur sentit son corps se tendre et son ventre se tordre. Fiancé. Bien sûr que ça allait pas être possible… Il savait pas si il devait le croire ou non. _Qui se fiance à 18 ans ?_ Fiancé. C'est pour ça qu'il refusait son baiser ? Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un espoir qu'il l'aime ? _Ou alors c'est juste une excuse pour ne pas te blesser… _L'anglais secoua la tête et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Ok. Fiancé d'accord.

« J'ai pas choisi ! En plus à une fille que je connais quasiment pas. Il m'aurait fait ce coup-là avec Jeanne j'aurai compris mais…

« SHUT UP ! » cria Arthur. Si il n'avait pas encore été blessé là il l'était. Jeanne, forcément qu'il aurait préféré. « Je viens te dire que je suis amoureux de toi et t'as rien de mieux à dire que t'aurais préféré être marié à ta chère amie ! Shit, es ce qu'à un seul moment tu fais gaffe aux sentiments des autres quand tu parles?! »

Francis le regarda les yeux ronds comme des billes. Arthur continua :

« Fiancé. Fiancé contre ton gré ? On est plus au XIXe siècle où les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de dire 'non' à ce genre de chose ! Alors désolé mais ton excuse est pas valable.

« Comment ça pas valable ? Ecoute c'est déjà assez compliqué…

« Tu peux aussi simplement dire que c'est pas réciproque merde ! » Un silence de plomb s'abattit et combien Arthur l'a haït. Parce que Francis ne contredisait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Il restait juste là bras ballants, sans le regarder dans les yeux, l'air ailleurs. L'anglais commença à s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers de grands escaliers pour sortir d'ici. Sortir de cet endroit qui lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. S'enfuir loin de l'homme derrière lui. _Et la sirène vit son prince épouser une autre._

« Arthur attends ! Tu m'as mal compris !

« Let me go ! I hate you !

« Arthur, je me suis mal pris c'est vrai ! » il prit le visage d'Arthur entre ses mains « Mais si je pouvais je…

« LET GO ! » hurla Arthur en se débattant. Il recula et comprit très vite son erreur.

Juste derrière lui se trouvait les escaliers._ Fuck_ fut le mot qu'il pensa lorsque son corps bascula en arrière. Il put voir l'horreur s'imposer sur le visage du français. Ils tendirent tous deux leur mains mais se ratèrent de peux. Comme dans les films. Sauf que dans les films les héros survivent toujours quand ils tombent. Là, on était dans la vrai vie et c'était moins sûr.

Le corps d'Arthur dévala les escaliers et heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas très grands. Cependant chaque coup envoya une grande douleur dans tout le corps de l'anglais qui atterit et se cogna méchamment la tête. Il roula sur le dos en s'agrippant les cheveux et en gémissant de douleur.

« Shiiii…. » tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il était roulé en boule en attendant que ça se calme.

« Arthur ? Mon dieu Arthur, réponds ! » faisait la voix de Francis, totalement paniqué.

L'anglais leva une main pour le rassurer mais la couleur rouge sur sa main lui fit cesser tout mouvement. Du sang colorait toute la surface de sa paume. Il y eut une autre douleur qui s'empara de lui mais ce n'était pas la même.

_Ça fait deux jours déjà que mes frères sont partis. Why ? Des sanglots résonnaient dans la tête de l'anglais. Le petit grimpait sur les placards et tentait d'atteindre la boîte de bonbons. Ses frères apparaissaient toujours lorsqu'il tentait de manger des bonbons. Dans sa tête d'enfant il pensa que récupérer cette même boîte aller ramener ses frères. C'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à ce petit espoir. Il aimait ses frères malgré tout. Il y avait des bagarres et des disputent mais… C'était sa famille. Alors que le petit était sur le point de prendre la boîte de sucreries il glissa. Son corps bascula en arrière et il se tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête… Son corps… Il avait si mal. Il tenta de redresser mais sa tête tournait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose d'humide, de chaud, de collant rencontra ses doigts. Lorsqu'il ramena sa main devant lui, il vit que c'était du sang._

« ARTHUR ! »

L'anglais rouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il était dans les bras de Francis qui sanglotait.

« Je suis désolé, désolé… Je t'aime Arthur. Je t'aime, reste avec moi… » il sentit des lèvres sur son front. Puis sur ses lèvres. Des bruits de pas, les pleurs, des exclamations.

Alors qu'Arthur se sentait perdre conscience il rassembla ses forces pour une dernière phrase. C'était moqueur mais avec une joie immense à cause de ce que Francis avait avoué à son tour.

« C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? » et le noir vint l'emporter sans autre forme de procès.

**Eh la déclaration a eut lieu! (Arthur: ouais et tu m'as fait tomber dans les escaliers, thanks. I hate you so much...) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si vous devez me haïr pour se retournement de situation. Beaucoup de problèmes vont venir pour le prochain chapitre mais aussi beaucoup de plan foireux parce qu'Arthur ne va pas rester les bras croisés. Vous en faîtes pas^^**

**A la prochaine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ne pas se perdre**

Arthur se souvenait de tout. Il avait dit à Francis ce qu'il ressentait. Il était dans la merde. Ce fut tout ce qu'il pensait alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit de son ami. Il avait un bandage sur la tête et il en pouvait s'empêcher de respirer son odeur le cœur serré. Francis avait dit qu'il l'aimait lorsque l'anglais était tombé dans les escaliers. Mais il était fiancé et lorsqu'Arthur s'était réveillé le français n'avait pas voulu en parler, sortant de la chambre, soulagé mais tout aussi tourmenté. Et le punk en Arthur voulait juste le faire revenir et l'embrasser. Lorsqu'Arthur se sentit mieux il partit sans demander son reste. Il ne chercha pas à croiser son homologue ni aucune autre personne et s'enfuit alors que le vent soufflait fort et la neige montait jusqu'aux mollets.

Il se frottait les bras tout en grimaçant contre le froid qui lui mordait la peau. Il marcha jusqu'à la pension où, de ses doigts rougies par le froid, il ouvrit la grille avec difficulté. L'entrée principale était ouverte et il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie les larmes menaçant de tomber.  
« Arthur ? »

Ahlidita l'attrapa dans ses bras alors qu'il éclata en sanglots.

« I hate him ! I fucking hate him !

"Arthur, mon petit… Calme toi et raconte ce qui c'est passé. »

Alors que ses sanglots se calmaient, il raconta le dernier soir. Les fiançailles, sa mémoire, la déclaration et la ''fuite'' de Francis.

« Je comprends que tu te sens mal mon Arthur mais si ça se trouve il a pas le choix sur ses fiançailles. Et pour ta mémoire…

« Alors il aurait pas dû me dire qu'il m'aimait ! ça fait plus mal ! Quand je pense que si je lui avais dit plus tôt, avant ce noël… Tout aurait pu être différent… » sa Grany caressa doucement ses cheveux pour le consoler mais ses larmes n'arrêtèrent pas de couler. Il se sentait vidé.

« Mais… Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » paniqua l'infirmière en voyant le bandage autour de ça tête.

« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

« Mon dieu ! Tu as le chic pour te faire mal à la tête.

« C'est ce qui c'est passé à mes huit ans. » devant le regard attristé de la vieille dame il continua. « C'est ce qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire.

« Oui.

« J'aurai été content de ne pas l'avoir… Mes frères m'ont abandonnés, mon père veut même pas accepter le fait que je sois son fils…

« Tes frères ne t'ont pas laissés. Ils…

« Ils savent que j'ai perdu la mémoire ? »

Ahlidita se mordit les lèvres. « Je leur avait envoyé une lettre. Mais j'ai pas eu de réponse. »

La colère remplit Arthur qui se leva et se rua hors de la pièce malgré les appels de l'indienne et sans remarquer la petite silhouette qui écoutait depuis le début.

Le punk s'enfuit dans les rues, s'enfonça dans les quartiers qu'il n'avait pas visités depuis un moment. Les rues devenaient plus étroites et sales. L'odeur de cigarette se faisait plus présente, les personnes appuyées contre les murs portaient des vêtements dans le même genre que lui, peut-être un peu plus déchirés.

« Artie ! » fit une voix. Il se retourna pour voir Kaël se diriger vers lui en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. « On dirait que t'as passé un noël de merde. »

Sans lui répondre, l'anglais attrapa la cigarette de son ami et en tira une bouffée.

« Je compte me rattraper.

« Bien dit ! Allez, » il passa un bras autour de ses épaules « Alex -tu te souviens de lui ?- voudra te casser la gueule s'il te voit et t'as intérêt à lui rendre les coups parce que je parie sur toi.

« Parfait ! Je lui péte le nez tu gagnes un bonus ?

« S'il te plaît ? »

Arthur laissa un sourire mauvais s'installer sur les lèvres.

« On va lui rendre une petite visite ? Il adooore être pris au dépourvu. »

OoOoOoOo

Arthur cracha un peu de sang alors qu'autour les spectateurs applaudissaient ou huaient. Son nom était crié par Kaël et d'autres ayant parié sur sa victoire. L'ambiance faisait monter l'adrénaline en lui et oublier ses problèmes. Comme il se sentait libre en cet instant dans cette rue malfamée à se battre comme un vaurien. Il évita un nouveau coup et profita du moment de déséquilibre pour flanquer son pied dans le torse de son rival. Il ria alors que son adversaire tomba au sol. L'adrénaline monta encore plus en lui, il le redressa avec brutalité :

« Pour ton bonus Kaël ! » son poing s'écrasa sur le nez du dénommé Alex. Le craquement fut enfouit sous les applaudissements. Il le laissa tomber et tourna le dos. On s'écarta pour le laisser passer alors que quelques connaissances du punk s'approchaient et le félicitaient. D'un même mouvement ils allèrent dans le bar le plus proche et on fit une tournée générale pour le 'beau combat' qu'il avait donné. Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, de la boisson, des rires, des discussions animées et cette fraternité de brute. Ce bar où le son est fort et où les menaces et sous-entendus désagréables sont présents mais discrets.

Lorsqu'Arthur ressortit, il titubait, seul, en chantant une chanson paillarde.

_C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille, la rirette la rirette, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui rencontra 4 jeunes garçons,_

Il ne chantait pas faux. Même, si on écoutait sans le voir, on pourrait dire qu'il chantait vraiment bien.

_Le premier assez sage, la rirette la rirette, le premier assez sage, lui embrassa le front !_

Sa timidité oubliée, enfouit par la brume de l'alcool et lui enlevant ce pincement au cœur qui malmenait sa poitrine

_Le deuxième un peu moins sage, la rirette la rirette, le deuxième un peu moins sage, l'allongea sur le gazon !_

Il glissa et se rattrapa au mur, son rire d'ivrogne cassant un peu la mélodie mais il se reprit et continua de chanter.

_Le troisième encore moins sage, la rirette la rirette, le troisième encore moins sage, lui releva le jupon !_

Et alors que la neige s'accumulait sur les trottoirs, où on ne voit pas les étoiles, l'anglais se baladait là. Sans soucis, souriant, le nez en l'air avec sa voix résonnant dans la nuit.

_Ce que fit le quatrième, la rirette la rirette, ce qui fit le quatrième la chanson… Ne le dit pas !_

Arthur éclata de rire à la fin de sa chanson et se laissa tomber dans la neige. Il continua à humer l'air tout en faisant l'ange sur le sol. Il était ridicule et il le savait. Cela ne résoudrait rien et il le savait. Il se sentait tellement seul…

« Eh ? Sir ? Vous allez bien ? »

L'anglais cligna des yeux. Une silhouette se tenait devant lui mais à cause des litres de boisson qu'il avait bu il ne le vit pas clairement.

« Celui que j'aime va se fiancer avec une autre… Ma famille m'a abandonné et me voilà rond comme un tonneau sur le trottoir ! » il explosa de rire avant que se même rire s'étrangle dans un sanglot. « No one loves me ! … Et en plus je me suis battu comme un con. Mais j'ai gagné! Comme un con. Mais j'ai gagné! »

L'étranger soupira et le souleva.

« Si tu restes ici tu vas choper la mort.

« Tant mieux ! » grogna l'anglais qui se laissa trainer malgré tout.

L'esprit embrumé, il se remit à chanter. L'homme qui le portait s'arrêta surprit.

« ça faisait longtemps… » il émit un petit rire et continua son chemin.

Il le posa contre ce qu'Arthur pensait être une grille. L'anglais plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir clairement le visage de son bienfaiteur. Après une vaine tentative, il haussa les épaules et se remit à chanter. L'homme mit quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Prends soin de toi… Et passe un coup de fil, je pourrai t'expliquer…

« I… Why are you leaving ? »

On lui ébouriffa les cheveux et la silhouette s'éloigna.  
L'anglais se releva et se rattrapa à la grille.

« Eeeeeh… J'en ai marre…

« Kirkland ?! »

_Oh no… _ "Hey! Henning! Comment vaaaa?"

Le sous-directeur fronça le nez, dégouté devant la tenue de l'adolescent.

« Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez appris à vous tenir… Tout le monde vous chercher vous savez ? Votre frère nous a fait toute une scène et il s'en ait fallu de peu pour qu'il s'enfuit à votre recherche.

« Sans doute… Pfff…. Veux dormir… EEEH ! » l'adulte l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Le jeune, complétement ne comprit pas où il l'emmenait avant qu'il sente des petits bras le serrer contre lui et le hoquet de stupeur d'Ahlidita et…

« Francis ? »

La vue devint plus claire lorsque la gifle se fit sentir. Arthur posa une main sur sa joue et regarda son Nemesis. Francis avait les joues rouges et semblait en colère. Du genre… TRES en colère.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu te rends compte à quel point tu nous a fait peur ?! Et.. Tu pues l'alcool ! Et tes mains, ton visage ! »

L'anglais toucha distraitement sa joue. Lors de la bagarre il avait pris des coups sur le visage et le torse. Ses mains avaient des traces des coups qu'il avait donnés. En repensant à sa victoire il émit un rire niais.

« Je lui ai défoncé sa gueule à Alex !

« Arthur ! » gémit Ahlidita

« Quoi ?! » s'énerva-t-il. « J'avais besoin de changer d'air !

« Pas comme ça… » murmura Francis. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

« Toi je veux pas t'entendre ! » cria Arthur. Alfred hoqueta devant l'attitude de son frère et se cacha derrière l'infirmière. « Qu'es ce… Qu'es ce se… Se ce… » bégaya-t-il, ne comprenant pas l'expression terrifié de son frère.

« Arthur, tu es ivre. Je t'emmène dans une chambre à part. » soupira le français qui emmena son ami dans une des chambres de la pension.

….

Le lit craqua alors que l'anglais s'affaissa dessus sans élégance. Il leva les bras au ciel et en les agitants se mit à chanter.

_Charly was a funny boy, Charlie was a dandy !_

_He get's down in the town, and get the girls some candy!_

"Arthur. Dors tu fais n'importe quoi! Mais tu chantes bien pour un ivrogne.

« Francis… stay with me… Qu'on arrête de me laisser seul…

« Arthur. Dors. Et je te laisse pas, moi je suis pas parti sans prévenir.

« Mon père… Mes frères… Ils m'ont abandonnés… Me laisse pas. S'il te plaît. » gémit l'anglais toujours confus à cause de la boisson.

« Arthur… » il sentit des mains sur ses joues et très légèrement des lèvres sur les siennes.

L'alcool embrumait ses sens mais il était heureux. Même si c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'embrassait, même si après il va se faire massacré par sa Grany, Francis le tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Cela lui suffisait.

« I love you… »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un silence et le bruit de pas sortant de la chambre.

OoOoOoO

« Désolé Alfred, j'étais juste….J'avais besoin de me défouler ok ?

« Henning est vraiment pas content. Il t'as interdit de sortir le week end et le soir et Ahlidita est très triste.

« Je sais ! Je sais… Et parle moins fort. » gémit Arthur en se massant les tempes.

Devant lui se trouvait un petit bout de papier avec une adresse et un verre contenant l'aspirine la plus dégueulasse du monde. Parce que c'est la façon à l'infirmière de le punir. Son petit frère était nerveux après avoir vu son frère ivre mais en le voyant se matin, cheveux ébouriffés et ce même air mi-boudeur mi-grognon, il avait reconnu son grand frère et lui avait sauté dans les bras en criant bonjour. _Ce qui m'a tué au moins deux fois à la suite par explosion célébrale. _

« Mais… Quand j'ai dit à Francis que c'était un peu de sa faute si t'étais triste Mattie s'est énervé. On s'est disputé parce que Francis ne fait de mal à personne mais moi je sais… Mais maintenant il veut plus être mon ami…

« Il a dit ça ?

« Ben… Non mais je pense qu'il veut plus me voir après ça.

« Parle lui et dis-lui que tu es désolé parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Je pense qu'il comprendra. »

Le petit hocha la tête et s'éloigna de la table de déjeuner. Arthur se massa les tempes et se leva en buvant son verre. Il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé le jour d'avant et se sentait triste et vidé. Pourquoi Francis l'embrasserait après avoir été clair sur le fait que leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il rangea le papier avec l'adresse dans son carnet. Il s'occuperai de ça plus tard. Pour le moment, ce qui l'occupait le plus était Francis.

L'anglais prit son portable et regarda ses contacts.

Il allait devoir faire en sorte que les fiançailles soient rompues. Qui pourrait l'aider…

OoOoOo

« Mi amigo ! Je suis content que tu me fasses confiance !

« On voit bien qu'il est en désespoir de cause… » grogna Lovino

_Je te le fais pas dire… _soupira Arthur. Il s'était dit de façon naïve que de parler à Antonio serait la solution la moins compliqué mais… En fait il avait prévenu et Gilbert, et Lovino et même Jeanne !

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je te répète qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Francis ! On est comme frère et sœur.

« Mmmmm…. »

Antonio tapota la tête de l'anglais en riant.

« Tu ressembles à un petit bulldog. Et je suis surpris de ne pas te voir en mode punk ! »

En effet, Arthur portait juste une chemise noire et un jean simple. Il haussa un sourcils et montra ses bottes et tira la langue pour lui montrer son piercing sur la langue.

« … C'est ta façon de dire que tu restes un punk quoi qu'il arrive ? Bref ! Comme vous le savez tous, Francis se voit obligé de fiancé une inconnue. Il est contre mais se voit mal refuser comme une brute face à ses parents. Donc ? On fait comment ?

« J'ai une proposition ! » fit Jeanne en levant la main. « Si il avait une autre fille, pas moi, a qui il était déjà fiancé ?

"Mmmm... Je pense qu'il faut que ce soit la fille qui rompe les fiançailles. Il faut pas mettre Francis dans la merde avec ses parents. et faux papiers... Ils ont sans doute un notaire dans la famille qui verra que c'est des faux.

"Oui... Je pense qu'il faut parler à la fille et l'émouvoir pour qu'elle accepte. Mais il faudra éviter de dire que c'est pour deux hommes.

"Comment ça?

"Ben, les familles bourgeoises veulent un couple d'une fille et d'un homme pour avoir des héritiers. Donc, pour préserver la dignité des Bpnnefoy. On aura besoin d'une demoiselle." finit Jeanne. "Mieux vaut pas que ce soit moi, parce qu'on me connaît et je... Bref pour certaines raison je peux pas." rougit-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas faut trouver une candidate et… » Gilbert s'arrêta et fit un grand sourire à Arthur.

« P-pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? P-p-pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?! »

OoOoOoOo

Les préparations étaient presque finies. Arthur soupira et reprit l'adresse qu'il avait laissé pendant ce temps. L'adresse était suivit d'un numéro. A peine l'avait-il composé qu'on décrocha.

« Hello ?

« Euh… Hi ? Je me nomme Arthur Kirkland, il se trouve que vous m'avez laissé votre numéro le soir dernier. Vous savez lorsque j'étais…

« Arthur ? » il y eut un silence gêné. « Je suis content que tu m'es appelé. Tu reconnais ma voix ?

« Euh… Un peu mais… » _où es ce que j'ai entendu sa voix ? ça me dit quelque chose…_

« Si je te dit Flying mint bunny et cupcake ? »

Le regard d'Arthur se dirigea automatiquement vers sa table de nuit où les deux peluches avaient étés laissées.

« Tu es mon frère… » il plissa les yeux en essayant de situer la voix et les intonations. « Carwin ?

« Hello Arthur ! Content de voir que tu te souviens de moi. Je pensais pas te tomber dessus dans la rue… Dans cet état… »

« Et moi je me demande pourquoi après 10ans tu me laisse ton adresse et numéro. » le ton monta mais. Après toutes ces années ? Vraiment ? Son frère ?

« Parce que ça fait 10ans ? Ecoute, tu n'as rien fait non plus de ton côté ! Pas de lettres, pas de visites ! D'accord père aurait sans doute essayé de te chasser mais de notre côté il nous surveillait trop. Et puis comme tu faisais rien on a pensé que tu nous en voulais trop pour nous voir alors… Si je t'ai laissé l'adresse c'est pour qu'on se revoit. Tu étais peut être pas malin et capricieux mais tu fais partie de notre famille. »

Arthur se passa une main sur le visage et répondit la voix tremblante.

« Et la lettre D'Ahlidita hein ?

« Quelle lettre ? On a rien reçu depuis qu'on est parti de la pension.

« Rien ?

« Rien. »

_Père n'aurait pas… Non, il aurait…_ Arthur pâlit et annonça :

« Quelques jours après que vous êtes partis j'ai eu un accident et ai perdu la mémoire. Je l'ai récupéré i jours de ça. » devant le silence choqué il raccrocha les larmes aux yeux.

_Mon propre père me hait tant que ça ?!_

« Iggy ? » Alfred glapit de surprise lorsque son frère le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. « ça va pas ? » il l'entoura de ses petits bras. « Eh ? T'es encore triste ? »

« ça va, ça va. Laisse-moi juste un moment… »

Le petit lui frotta le dos et après un moment annonça :

« Ahlidita veux que tu viennes à l'infirmerie pour le plan. Tout est près. »

Arthur soupira et se leva. _Maintenant… Il y a plus de retour en arrière. _

**Enfin! Désolée de pas l'avoir mis plus tôt mais je n'avais pas d'ordinateur sous la main pendant un moment. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'est pas trop brouillon avec l'histoire des fiançailles plus celle du passé d'Arthur. Le prochain chapitre sera court pour mettre et expliquer le plan en détail mais ce sera plus fluide après, promis! ^^A bientôt!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Le plan**

''Elle'' était très belle. De longs cheveux blonds qu'on avait attachés en deux couettes hautes. Une robe rouge qui encadrait la silhouette fine et faisait ressortir sa peau blanche. Ses yeux était encadrés par de petites lunettes qui adoucissait le vert de ses iris, rendant son regard plus calme.

Ahlidita entra dans la pièce et frappa dans ses mains, ravie.

« Mon dieu ! Tu es la fille que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir Arthur !

« Je vais ignorer cette phrase. Je crois. Vraiment. Pose cette trousse de maquillage ! On avait dit que c'était pas obligatoire !

« Mademoiselle Alice, » fit la vieille femme avec un grand sourire. « Il faut mettre toute les chances de notre côté pour ce soir. De plus avec ces quelques touches on verra moins tes traits masculins. »

Arthur déglutit et se rassit alors que sa grany sortait toutes sortes d'accessoires pour s'occuper de lui.

Il devait admettre que Jeanne et Ahlidita avait fait un travail sérieux sur lui. Sa grany avait pris pas mal de photos compromettante lorsqu'elles l'avaient habillé. Jeanne avait gloussé plusieurs fois devant la tête horrifiée de l'anglais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait une femme assez convaincante. Maintenant, voilà qu'on le maquillait. Alors que l'indienne reposait l'eye-liner l'anglais marmonna :

« Si tu voulais tellement une tête à coiffé je te l'aurai acheté à noël.

« Arrête de te plaindre et commence à t'échauffer la voix pour avoir l'air d'une fille. »

Arthur soupira et se regarda encore une fois dans la glace. Il savait que ce costume était pour qu'aucun membre de la famille Bonnefoy le reconnaisse mais le punk en lui prenait un sacré coup. Lorsque Gilbert lui avait montré la robe le punk l'avait menacé de diverses mais tout le monde était ravi par l'idée. Il en avait toujours pas jusqu'à présent.

« On va leur montrer le résultats. »

Arthur se leva. Ce soir, il allait à une réception où la famille des deux fiancés allait être présente. Le but était de parlementer avec la fiancée pour qu'elle rompe les fiançailles. Antonio réfléchit toujours à un plan b. Il avait proposé de faire un scandale en disant qu'Arthur était enceinte. Le **non** de tout le groupe l'oblige a réfléchir à une autre idée.

« Messieurs, Madame… Alice Kirkland. » entendit-il alors qu'il ouvrait les portes pour rejoindre et montrer le résultats aux autres qui avait attendu.

Il ferma les yeux à cause d'un flash et fut assourdi par les sifflements et applaudissement. Il se reprit et grogna :

« Le prochain qui fait un commentaire je lui vide les entrailles avec des baguettes. » silence. « Kiku me dit as que c'est toi qui venait de prendre une photo. »

Le japonais lui sourit, l'appareil toujours en main. Jeanne applaudissait avec Alfred.

« On te reconnait pas ! Tu passeras facilement inaperçu.

« On pari qu'il va me reconnaître directement ?

« Mais noooon ! » sourit Antonio, sûr de lui-même « ça va être tout crème tu vas voir. »

Alfred se dirigea vers son frère et commença à soulever sa robe. « PANTIES !

« ALFRED ! » cria Arthur en rabaissant les pans de sa robe, rouge de colère et de honte. « YOU %* !/^% ! (cette censure représente un gargouillement de rage impossible à décrire). »

Son petit frère ne fit qu'un grand sourire et balaya l'air de sa main. Antonio éclata de son rire particulier et Jeanne se retenait. Gilbert eut un sourire moqueur et fit :

« Si jamais Francis te reconnaissait il faudrait trouver les sous-vêtements appropriés ! »

« Non ! On a pas le temps. » Kiku regarda l'heure sur sa montre et annonça : « Vous allez bientôt devoir y aller. Vous avez les invitations ?

« Oui ! » Jeanne les montra. « Si on t'interroge Arthur, tu es une amie que j'ai rencontrée il y a pas longtemps.

« Parfait ! Arthur, tu restes bien près de Jeanne ou des autres. Ne croise pas Francis.

« Et si on me demande quelque chose ?

« Tu improvises mais si tu t'éloignes pas de nous tout ira bien. »

Arthur se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Parce que tu es déguisé en femme et que tu es avec Gilbert et Antonio ? _

Ouais… Sans doute pour ça.

**Juste un petit chapitre pour habiller Arthur et présenter le plan! Prochain chapitre, "Le Bal". **


	10. Chapter 10

**Le Bal I  
**

Ils avançaient en ligne. Arthur au milieu avec sa nouvelle chevelure blonde qui encadrait un visage déterminé, sa silhouette vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge sombre. Antonio à sa gauche dans un smoking blanc avec un sourire plutôt innocent (comme toujours), Gilbert à sa droite dans un costard noir avec un sourire carnassier. Le trio marchait, tête haute avec cette même volonté et…

« Je peux pas le faire. » le punk travesti tourna les talons et se serait enfuis si l'espagnol et l'albinos ne l'avait pas retenu. « Je. Peux. Pas. Il va me reconnaître. Mon dieu… Il va me voir me balader en robe ! » il lança un regard de chien battu à ses amis. « Me faîtes pas faire ça.

« Amigo, Francis veut pas se fiancer, tu veux pas qu'il se fiance alors on doit mettre notre plan à exécution !

« Ecoute, là on parle aussi de ma virilité ! Si il me reconnait je perds toute ma crédibilité. Je n'aurai plus qu'à creuser un trou et attendre la prochaine ère glacière.

« Pourquoi cette ère à en particulier. » s'enquit Antonio en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« parce que j'aime bien la neige…

« Allez ! » Gilbert tira sur son bras et le traîna devant l'entrée. « Bon. Jeanne a dis à ses proches et Francis que tu étais une amie comme convenu, tu connais bien ton texte ?

« Elle m'a donné quelques indications mais…

« Gilbert ! Antonio ! » claironna une voix reconnaissable entre tous. Francis descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre ses amis. L'anglais pâlit et se dégagea des bras de ses complices.

« I'm so dead. » gémit Arthur qui s'éloigna le plus vite possible sans un regard en arrière.

Jeanne qui était sur place le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la foule. Les deux se placèrent derrière une table couvertes de différents gâteaux. La véritable jeune fille posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« Arthur, si tu retiens ta respiration aussi longtemps tu vas nous faire un malaise. Et on a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« j'y peux rien… Il y avait Francis et il a failli me voir.

« Il va pas te reconnaître si tu parles pas !

« Et s'il me demande mon nom ?

« Ben, je répondrai à ta place. Et puis, Kiku nous a dit que quand tu chantes on confondrait ta voix avec celle d'une femme.

« …. » la mâchoire de l'anglais se décrocha et il rougit furieusement. « What… The Hell ?!

« C'est ces dires !

« Il m'a entendu chanter les chansons de disneys quand j'étais gosses ! He's lying !

« Jeanne ? » la mère de Francis s'approcha d'un pas élégant. Elle portait une robe de soirée blanche qui moulait sa silhouette fine. « Ma belle ! Francis te cherche partout dés qu'il a su que tu étais ici ! Et qui est cette jolie jeune demoiselle ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant à Arthur qui dut se retenir d'exploser de rire.

_Jolie demoiselle ? Eh ! Je suis le punk extravagant qui drague votre fils et veut foutre en l'air ces fiançailles ! _Hum… Mieux vaut pas le crier ça même si c'était tentant.

« C'est Alice Bailey ! Elle parle pas beaucoup mais elle est adorable. » annonça Jeanne en présentant la ''jeune fille'' qui sourit et fit une courbette avec sa robe.

Marie pinça la joue d' 'Alice' en riant. « Tu es en tout point adorable ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop intimidé par tous ce monde ? »

Arthur secoua la tête et regarda la bourgeoise s'éloigner avec grâce.

« Elle m'a pas reconnu.

« Et elle a dit que t'étais jolie. » Jeanne ria devant la mine déconfite de l'anglais. « Bref ! La fiancée de Francis s'appelle Angela et ne doit pas être très loin.

« Elle va refuser tu crois ?

« Pas si on est convainquant Arthur. Il faut déjà la trouver."

Ils cherchèrent mais le soucis c'était qu'Arthur ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait et Jeanne était souvent arrêtée par des invités qui la reconnaissaient et échangeaient les politesses d'usage. L'anglais s'impatientait un peu plus à chaque arrêt. Et ces chaussures à talons malmenaient ses talons et orteils. Il repensa à toutes ces heures où Joan lui avait appris à marcher avec sans tomber mais là, il était à deux doigts de les enlever et se balader talons à la main.

« Vous voilà ! » fit Antonio en les rejoignant après un moment. « Deux choses! Un: on a pas trouvé Angela et au vu de vos têtes vous non plus. Deux: Francis nous a dit que les invités étaient placés et j'ai regardé où sont nos places… »

Arthur déglutit. Devant la mine embarrassée de son ami il demanda :

« Je suis placé où ?

« à côté de Gilbert et face à moi.

« Mais je devais être avec Joan ! » la véritable jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains.

« ça c'est problématique…

"Mais non! Gigi et moi on gère." devant le silence éloquent du travesti et de la française il croisa la bras avec une mine boudeuse. "Je me sens pas DU TOUT vexé... Vraiment pas."

"Bon. C'est Alice Bailey, jeune fille timide qui ne parle pas beaucoup , elle habite en ville avec ses parents, bref dîtes des choses banales pour pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui !» elle balaya l'air de sa main pour appuyer ces dires. « Soyez convaincants ! »

Arthur regarda les deux compères et poussa un gémissement de panique.

« Me laisse pas avec ses deux-là, je le sens très mal

« Mais non Amigo ! ça va bien se passer ! » sur ce Antonio l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna à leur table. Arthur se dégagea et marcha dignement, rouge de gêne. Lorsqu'il s'assit entre les invités, le stress monta d'un cran.

« Eh bien… Mademoiselle, vous êtes ravissante ! » fit un des adultes en lui lançant un grand sourire. 'Alice' hocha la tête pour le remercier et Gilbert parla pour elle.

« Excusez-là elle est très timide ! Elle parle quasiment jamais !

« C'est dommage, mais compréhensible. C'est la première fois que vous assistez à une réception ?

Arthur hocha la tête et saisit son verre, y trempa ses lèvres. Antonio regarda quelque chose derrière son complice et déglutit.

« Hey ! Franny ! »

Arthur pâlit et baissa ma tête lorsque quelqu'un posa une main sur sa chaise en s'adressant à l'espagnol.

« Tonio ! Gigi ! J'ai demandé à ce qu'on change de place pour rester un peu avec vous. Et qui est cette élégante demoiselle ? »

Arthur releva légèrement les yeux mais les baissa vite en jouant avec son verre de champagne.

« Elle c'est Alice Kir.. Bailey ! » se reprit Gilbert. Arthur inspira un bon coup et regarda Antonio, espérant que lui rattrape le coup.

« C'est une amie de Jeanne !

« Ah ? Elle m'a pas parlé de vous. Ce qui est dommage… » fit le français en soulevant le menton de l'anglais avec un doigt. _FFFFFFFF- Il va me reconnaître. Il va me reconnaître. _

« Elle est très timide ! Laisse à tranquille tu lui fais peur ! » ria un des autres invités.

Le bourgeois sourit, et s'assit à la table. « Ce n'était pas mon attention. »

Arthur tourna la tête vers ses complices avec un regard horrifié. Voyant que les deux étaient autant paniqués que lui, 'elle' se tourna en direction de la table de Jeanne qui fit un mouvement avec ses mains disant. _Reste détendu. _Puis elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. _Pas un mot. _

Arthur déglutit et jeta un regard en coin à son français. Celui-ci avait ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et il avait une fleur de lys accroché à sa veste. Il ne semblait pas triste au contraire, il semblait s'amuser. L'anglais sentit sa gorge se serrer : alors que lui il faisait tout pour qu'ils aient une chance, le français semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

« Mademoiselle Alice ? » Arthur se raidit et regarda Francis avec appréhension. « M'honorerez-vous de cette danse ? »fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

L'anglais vit qu'effectivement, plusieurs personne dansait doucement au milieu de la salle. La musique douce qui s'échappait était du piano. L'anglais plissa les yeux et vit une scène où il y avait des musiciens. _Gilbert avait dit que c'était une petite réception? C'est quoi une grande alors?! _ Sans attendre sa réponse, le français attrapa sa main et l'emmena sur la piste.

Arthur frissonna en sentant les mais sur sa taille. Ok, en plus il allait danser un slow avec ce frog. Cela l'agaçait qu'il agissait avec lui alors que Francis ne savait pas que c'était le punk qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Qu'es ce qui le retient de lui tordre les poignets à ce foutu draguer de pacotille?!_ Great, now I'm jealous of myself. _Quand tout ça sera finit Francis allait le sentir passer.

« Mes épaules Alice ?

« eh ?

« Mettez vos mains sur mes épaules. » devant les rougeurs de la ''jeune fille'' il attrapa ses mains et les posa sur son épaule.

Arthur regarda autour de lui confus. Il était pas censé être fiancé en plus ? C'était pas choquant qu'il danse avec une autre fille ? Ah c'est français… Ils flirtent non-stop même le jour de leur mariage.

«Francis ? » fit une voix fluette.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent et Arthur vit la fille sans doute la plus adorable qui soit. De grands yeux gris et des cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, une peau de porcelaine qui contrastait avec la chevelure. Elle n'était pas très grande et portait une robe avec de la dentelle autour des épaules et son cou accentuant le côté poupée.

« Les fiancés sont sensés danser ensemble non ? » demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard glacial à Alice.

Alors c'était elle la fiancée ? _She is beautifull…_ Arthur regarda sa tenue et repensa à la dernière fois qu'il était devant un miroir. _Well I'm fucked… _

« S'il te plait, Angela…

« Mmm… Qui est cette fille d'ailleurs ?

« Alice Bailey… Une amie à Jeanne. »

Quelqu'un saisit Arthur par les épaules et le tira en arrière. « Changement de partenaire ! » fit la voix de l'albinos avant que l'anglais soit traîné hors de la piste.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus, Arthur grogna :

« Si il ne se doutait pas de quelque chose déjà… Merci pour ta discrétion.

« Mais non! Tu es avec le awesome moi!

« ça servait à quoi déjà que je me mette en robe et que je reste avec vous ?

« Ben… A rester discret et les prendre par surprise ?

« Ouais, ouais, mais vous avez un peu foiré. Et c'est quoi le plan B ?

« Je sais pas si Antonio…

« …. »

Arthur inspira profondément et chercha Jeanne du regard. De tous, c'était elle la plus sensée. Avec soulagement il se dirigea vers elle dès qu'il l'a vit.

« Jeanne… On va pas y arriver.

« Écoute, j'ai commencé à parler à Angela, la fiancée, mais elle l'aime bien Franny. Après, il est pas moche: en choix de fiancé c'est pas de refus quoi !

« Eeeeeh… Tu me déprimes là…

« Je sais. Allez ! Viens négocier avec moi. Peut-être que si on se met à deux

« Angela vient de nous voir Francis et moi et on agissait pas comme si on se connaissait.

« Vous dansiez ensemble non? ça peut la troublée un peu.

« Oui mais on était sensé pas se connaître à ce moment là.

"Oui, mais... C'est pas grave, Francis va pas t'embrasser comme ça alors que sa fiancée est pas loin.

"Mais là, elle va l'interroger et il va pas comprendre.

"Si il nie elle va penser qu'il ment et voilà!

"Mais Francis va comprendre et nous arrêter non?

« Ah... Oui. » les deux se regardèrent un moment avant que Jeanne pousse un juron. « On est dans la merde. Et pas de plan B !

« Mais pourquoi vous avez voté pour l'idée d'Antonio aussi !

« parce que c'était marrant. Et que ça marche : regarde personne ne t'as reconnu ! »

Les deux se tournèrent en direction de la piste où Francis se tenait. Son regard était souligné par un haussement de sourcil alors que ses yeux allaient de Jeanne à Arthur. Joan se mordit la lèvre et marmonna :

« Ok, il a sans doute une idée maiiiiis… Merde il vient dans notre direction ! Arthur, va aux toilettes !

« Quoi ?!

« Vas au toilettes. » fit-elle comme si c'était une banalité mondaine.

Elle le poussa dans la direction des WC et il se laissa faire totalement confus. Il entra dans les toilettes d'une blancheur impeccable. A côté du sèche main ce trouvait un tableau ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'anglais. _Ils sont tellement friqués qu'ils mettent de l'art moderne dans les chiotes... Et ils ont des sèche main._ Il soupira et se regarda dans le miroir. Sa perruque tenait toujours en place, au moins… Alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même pour regarder l'état de la robe il remarqua que son tatouage était légèrement visible. Juste début qui était su sa nuque. Il le toucha légèrement du bout des doigts. Il aurait aimé le montrer à Francis mais avec tout les évènements…

_Wait, wait, wait… _Lorsqu'il s'était cogné la tête à noël. Il avait été déplacé et on l'avait changé parce que du sang avait taché son haut. Si Francis avait été là, il aura sans doute aperçu… _Shit, dans ce cas il reconnaîtra mon tatouage et saura que c'était moi. S'il m'a pas déjà reconnu. Ce qui est sans doute le cas. _Arthur se dévissa le cou pour mieux voir son dos. Ouaip, son tatouage était reconnaissable même incomplet.

L'anglais sortit, il fallait qu'il retrouve Jeanne. Il ne l'a trouva pas mais tout le monde commençait à s'assoir à leur table. Suivant le mouvement, il se rassit à sa place, nerveux.

« Antonio, Gilbert… Il y a un problème…

« Ar-Alice ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais Francis les rejoignit trop vite. Il s'installa et fit un grand sourire à Alice.

« Désolé que notre danse soit interrompue, mais à présent nous avons tout le dîner pour faire connaissance.

« Francis… T'es pas fiancé ?

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas résister quand je vois une jeune femme si belle, élégante… » il baissa la voix et seul Arthur l'entendit. « et _sauvage..._»

Arthur rougit et se prit le visage entre les mains. C'était les même adjectifs pour le barracuda lors de leur première rencontre et qu'il avait utilisé pour le décrire à ses amis après. Il l'avait reconnu.

_Ce dîner… Va être… Mortel. _

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vous rassure, Francis va pas faire grand chose: c'est Gilbert et Antonio qui vont l'animer. Avec cet indice je vous laisse imaginer la suite^^  
**

**Arthur: I hate you so much...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le Bal II**

Le repas aurait pu bien se passer si Gilbert avait eu un jour un don pour la comédie. Mais celui-ci en était dépourvu au grand damne d'Arthur. Bon, ok Gilbert n'était pas si terrible que ça. Ces coups d'œils n'étaient pas discret mais au moins il avait pas encore commencé à parler. C'est juste qu'Arthur avait besoin de s'énerver sur quelqu'un. Il était stressé et avait Francis qui lui lançait des regards entendu dès qu'il le pouvait.

Plan A : se faire passer pour une fille et convaincre la fiancée. 50% du plan jusqu'à là avait échoué.

Ne parlons pas du gars aux cheveux noirs, un des invités à la même table qu'eux, qui était très aimable et mielleux lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. D'accord il était peut être convaincant en fille mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. _Et j'en ai marre qu'on me trouve bien en fille... ça va me suivre pour le reste de ma vie cette soirée._

« Alors dîtes moi Alice… » commença Francis. « Vous vivez en ville ?

« Ehhh Oui ? » fit Antonio en se tournant vers Gilbert, incertain. Gilbert reprit :

« Non, non ! Elle vit à la campagne.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui. Avec son père et sa mère. Une petite famille banale quoi. » Arthur les regarda tour à tour, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Et comment vous avez rencontré Jeanne. Récemment apparemment mais…. » continuait le français qui semblait bien s'amuser

« Euh… Au marché de noël ! » fit Antonio comme s'il avait trouvé la réponse à une énigme. Il s'était presque levé pour répondre. Francis se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis qu'Arthur se retenait de prendre son visage dans ses mains de désespoir. « Oui ! Elles avaient une même idée de cadeau et elles ont commencé à parler comme ça.

« C'était quoi le cadeau ? »

Il y eut un silence et Arthur, d'une voix forcée marmonna :

« Une peluche. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers ''elle'' étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait. Le murmure faisait penser à Mattiew et ne laissait pas entendre que la voix appartenait à un homme. Il rougit et baissa la tête. Le français eut un sourire encore plus grand :

« Mais c'est que vous avec une voix en fin de compte… »

L'anglais lui lança un regard noir mais Antonio intervint :

« Elle aura pas envie de parler si tu l'écrase par ta présence c'est sûr. »

Francis redressa la tête surpris devant le ton sérieux et sévère de son ami. Arthur laissa un soupir lui échapper, un peu de repos devant le regard insistant du bourgeois lui ferai pas de mal. Un invité, celui qui semblait bien aimer l' « anglaise », à ses côtés appuya ses dires.

« C'est vrai : depuis le début du repas tu la rends inconfortable avec tes questions et regards. On ne bouscule pas les gens ainsi, et surtout pas les belles colombes. » fit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à 'Alice'.

Il n'aurait pas dû rougir. Déjà, parce que ça a fait rire Gilbert, ensuite il aimait pas rougir en publique (cela le gênait et le faisait rougir encore plus) et parce que le jeune français se renfrogna et décida de ne plus regarder le travesti comme pour le bouder. _Me dîtes pas qu'il est vexé parce qu'un autre gars a flirté avec moi ? Mais il sait même pas que je suis un homme l'autre con !_

« Alice ? Un peu d'eau ? » proposa Antonio qui voyait bien qu'il était sur les nerfs.

L'anglais hocha la tête et voulu porter le verre à ses lèvres pour boire. Cependant lorsqu'Angela se jeta sur Francis pour X raison, Arthur sursauta et par la même occasion se renversa tout l'eau dessus en poussant un glapissement de surprise.

Il se releva, l'eau glissant dans le haut de sa robe et la rendant inconfortable.

« FFFFFF-» Les deux amis plaquèrent leur main en même temps sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils puissent jurer et révéler sa voix masculine.

La scène était des plus é et Gilbert leur main sur la bouche de l'anglais avait un grand sourire comme pour dire _"Vous en faîtes pas c'est tout à fait normal!". _Angela qui avait un léger sourire au vu de sa "rivale' (c'était elle qui dansait avec son fiancé après tout) trempée et honteuse. Francis quant à lui regardait le chemin que l'eau avait tracé sous la robe de son Némésis avec intérêt. Arthur, gêné, recula des mains et rentra dans quelqu'un. Il releva la tête en ouvrant la bouche pour s'excuser mais le regard vert forêt qu'il rencontra fit mourir sa voix dans sa gorge. Un homme blonds aux larges épaules l'avait rattrapé et avait les mêmes yeux et sourcils que lui. Il était imposant mais son regard était doux et inquiet. Derrière lui, se tenait un homme dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux bruns mais lui aussi doté d'iris émeraude. _Carwin ?Ou Edward…_ Celui-ci secoua la tête comme pour lui indiquer quelque chose.

_Daddy ? Why daddy ? _

_Je ne veux pas de ce meurtrier. Tout ce qu'il aura sera mon nom._

« Faites attention mademoiselle. » fit l'homme en donnant un sourire amical avant de s'éloigner. Laissant sans le savoir le fils qu'il avait abandonné il y a de cela 10ans.

Un froid immonde s'empara des membres de l'anglais. Les larmes lui piquant les yeux. La gorge serrée. Oh, combien il voulait se jeter sur cet homme et le supplier de l'accepter en tant que fils. _N'a-t-il jamais regretté ?_ Arthur l'aurait pardonné s'il était revenu le récupérer. Il voulait tant une famille. Il n'oubliait pas Alfred mais cela ne comblait pas le vide de quelqu'un qui a grandi sans parents. Toutes ces nuits à avoir peur des cauchemars, à jalouser les enfants de la pension qui sautaient dans les bras de leurs parents lorsqu'ils venaient les voir. Ahlidita n'était pas toujours là pour le bercer. Peut être parfois le directeur qui était plus gentil avec lui, mais il savait en même temps. Il savait qu'Arthur n'aurait personne d'autres que lui-même. Il fit un pas en avant, regarda la silhouette disparaître parmi les invités_. __I hate you dad. I hate you ! Why didn't you love me ?_

« Eh ? ça va ? A-Alice ? » Antonio remua les épaules de son ami avec inquiétude. Celui-ci se dégagea et d'un pas lent se dirigea hors de la salle.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et entoura son corps humide de ses bras. Il se sentait trembler. Revoir son père l'avait secoué mais ce n'était pas le moment. _Oublie-le. Francis est la priorité pour le moment. … J'en reviens pas que j'ai pensé ça._ Il calma sa respiration et se releva après un moment. S'il se souvenait bien, Jeanne avait une veste rouge pour la robe au cas où le soir soit frais. Autant la retrouver. Il tourna les talons et rentra de nouveau dans quelqu'un sauf que cette personne-là l'entoura de ses bras et ne le laissa pas reculer.

« ça va ? »

Avec espoir, le travesti leva les yeux mais ce n'était pas Francis. C'était son frère. Ces traits et ce regard un peu protecteur. Carwin. Il le regardait avec une légère tristesse et… un peu amusé ?

« Le rouge te va bien little brother…

« Carwin… S'il te plaît ne me demande pas pourquoi…

« Pour draguer le français blond ? Cherche pas, la moitié de la salle a remarqué qu'entre vous deux il y a un truc. » expliqua-t-il en riant devant le visage ahuri de son frère.

« Parfait. Vraiment ! Maintenant tout le monde le sait… Je pensais que j'étais un minimum discret.

« Toi oui, mais tes chers amis et Francis un peu moins. Juste un peu » ricana le brun.

« Parlant de ça, il faut que j'y retourne… Le dîner n'est pas fini.

« Laisse-moi au moins… » il enleva sa veste et le posa sur les épaules du plus jeune. « Voilà, au moins ça cache les dégâts et te tiendra au chaud. On est toujours en hiver.

« Thank you.

« No problem. Après cette soirée, essayons de se revoir. A propos de père… Et de tout ça.

« Tu… Et Scott et Edward ? »

Carwin lui tapota la joue. « Ils te considèrent toujours comme leur petit frère si tu t'inquiètes. You're are one of us, remember. Ok ? Allez, va les rejoindre, on se reverra."

Arthur fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna pour retourner vers sa table. Alors qu'il commençait à y aller il vit Francis, mains croisé sur son torse, une expression mécontente sur son visage.

« ça va ? Tu as finis avec ton beau brun ?

« E-eh ? » Arthur le regarda étonné de son humeur mais il comprit vite qu'il parlait de Carwin. _Il est jaloux là ? _Une autre pensée vint à lui. _Il s'inquiétait et m'a suivit pour me voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. _

« Jealous ? » mima-t-il de ses lèvres. Il osait pas parler, de peur qu'on les entende même si les discussions et la musique couvrait sa voix.

« Moi ? Tu me connais mal mon lapin. Ou si… Bref ! Je vois que tu es bien couvert. Retournons manger.

« Francis… »

Le bourgeois se retourna avec un air ennuyé. L'anglais rougit et murmura :

« Le beau brun… C'est mon frère. » devant le silence choqué de son français il sourit.

Francis fit la moue et marmonna :

« De toute façon j'étais pas jaloux. Tu m'as jamais parlé de ta famille en dehors d'Alfred et de la pension. » son regard se reporta sur le travesti.

Le regard mi-triste et mi-moqueur de son Nemesis lui serra le cœur. Il avait déjà voulu le voir en robe, c'est vrai, pour se moquer. Mais il savait pas que ça lui irait aussi bien. La façon dont la robe accentuait son corps frêle. L'eye-liner qui accentuait ses yeux perçant.

« Et maintenant ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tenter de convaincre Angela ? Désolé je sais qu'elle est pour nos fiançailles et est très têtue.

« Alors dis-moi ! Qu'es ce que…

« Va au milieu de la foule et dis qui tu es, pourquoi tu es là et enlève moi de façon romantique. »

Arthur soupira et s'apprêtait à lui dire d'être sérieux mais lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le visage de son amant il comprit. Francis avait toujours son fichu sourire sur les lèvres mais son regard était incertain et il jouait avec ses mains révélant sa nervosité.

_Wait… Il voulait vraiment…_

« T'es pas sérieux ? Je… Non !

« Ecoute, je me moque de ce qu'ils peuvent penser à cet instant. Mais je peux pas prendre le risque de lâcher ma famille si je ne suis pas sûr que…

« De mes sentiments ? Tu doutes de moi maintenant ?

« Arthur… » il mordit ses lèvres. « Alors dis-moi. Pas par les gestes, c'est trop facile d'embrasser quelqu'un. Dis le moi avec les yeux et les mots. » il attrapa ses épaules et murmura, ses yeux bleus brillant. « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

L'anglais ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais dis à voix haute qu'il l'aimait mais était-ce si important ? C'était… Il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il rougit et eut un mouvement de recul. Les mains de Francis le serrèrent plus fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit. Lui dire ? Là, comme ça ? Il déglutit et murmura :

« C'est gênant… Mais ça veut pas dire… » il rougit encore plus et détourna le regard.

_D'accord… J'arrive pas à le dire et alors ? C'est évidant non ?_

Francis le lâcha, le visage fermé.

« Si c'est ta réponse…. » il se détourna et s'éloigna en direction des invités. Laissant Arthur seul.

La première réaction, ou plutôt sentiment fut une colère immense. Il l'avait planté là sans aucune explication en plus ?! Sans attendre sa réponse ? Après un moment, il se rendit compte que le français devait être déçu et triste devant l'incertitude du punk travesti.

_OK. J'en ai marre. _Il voulait enlever cette robe, se poser, et ne plus se compliquer la vie. Cet imbécile de frog ne voyait pas que ce n'était pas facile pour lui de dire ses sentiments ?! Ce genre de choses il n'avait jamais eu besoin de les exprimer avant. Il était un solitaire et n'avait eu que des relations superficielles. Merde, il s'était travesti, avait infiltré la fête et avait tenté de convaincre la fiancée, ça prouvait qu'il tenait à lui.

_Tenir... Tenir... Pourquoi tu dis pas que tu l'aimes en bonne et du forme. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ruine ses fiançailles et revienne à tes côtés. _

Arthur sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée. Sortir lui ferait du bien. Ses pensées virevoltaient dans sa tête. Il aurait dû surmonter son appréhension et dire 'je t'aime' à Francis. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'en fichait ce dont sa famille penserait. Il avait plus à perdre qu'Arthur. Et l'anglais avait plus peur d'avouer ses sentiments que lui.

_Well Fuck !_

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte d'entrée, il en caressa le bois avant de pousser et de sortir. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ce frog. Pensait à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis. A ce qu'Ahlidita avait dit :

_C'est comme la petite sirène qui se transforme pour son prince._

_Ouais ben le prince il pourrait aussi faire des efforts._

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa un sifflement de colère s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais il se retourna pas, seul l'image de Francis s'éloignant de lui était présente dans son esprit. C'est seulement lorsqu'on le saisit par l'épaule qu'il se retourna près à mordre et à crier qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge devant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Des cheveux rouges feu, de grands yeux verts et des sourcils atypiques. Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'Arthur.

« Quand Carwin m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu je pensais pas que t'étais en fille… Je l'ai pas cru. » Scott le regarda et renifla avec dédain. « Mais c'est bien ton genre de faire des trucs embarrassants »

**ENFIN FINIT! Hale luja! Je vais pouvoir attaquer la dernière scène du bal avant de me concentrer sur l'histoire de famille de notre cher britannique. J'espère que ça vous a plu et, sachant que j'avais finit de l'écrire tard hier soir, désolée que la partie dîner soit un peu courte. J'aurai aimé la faire plus longue mais...**

**Arthur: t'avais la flemme. Comme d'habitude. **

**Toi je vais tellement pas te rater au prochain chapitre. **


End file.
